I'm a What? He's My What? Well Hell!
by clumsydolphin
Summary: This is a very unusual Veela tale! I promise if ya peek inside it's a surprise! Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Well my lovely, wonderful readers a treat for most of you as I return back to our favorite couple! Now, 5 ½ stories later I hope you all trust that I can take a story, and work it from a different angle because I strive for freshness and uniqueness. So I was thinking about when Dumbledore and Harry had that discussion about Wormtail owing a life debt if you will to Harry after Harry saved him from Sirius and Remus. Sooo I wondered if we could take that discussion and apply it elsewhere! So, we will. Now, this is a Veela story BUT trust me yet again my friends, I will change it up or die trying lol. Seriously though, I am going to make it different; but my favorite stories are Veela or Marriage law and they've both been done and done and done. Which is great if you love them like I do however I would like to write one that separates from the pack of Veela stories already told. Let me know if you like by leaving me a quick review!**

_May 2__nd__, 1998_

_Ron and Hermione were walking around the Great Hall checking for friends who needed help. Fred had just been taken to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries in a coma. When a wall collapsed on him during the first half of the battle he was thought to be dead but upon closer inspection Madame Pomfrey had distinguished a faint pulse and shallow breaths that were missed by those who witnessed his injury. The Weasley family had collectively taken a sigh of relief filled with hope that they hadn't lost him yet. The rest had left for the hospital with Fred but Ron stayed to see if he could be of some use here when the family promised to send for him if something happened._

_"Let's go check over the grounds and make sure nobody has been missed." Hermione said grabbing his hand and pulling him outside. She needed to get him alone now that everyone seemed taken care of._

_Ron followed Hermione out the front door and they began a sweep of the grounds. When they exited the courtyards she walked to a bench to have a rest and talk._

_"Are you ok 'Mione?" Ron asked looking at her. She seemed off a little._

_"Not really Ron, I need to talk to you about something. I don't want to hurt you, you've been my best friend for seven years so this is hard. Separate from the friendship I've liked you for so long now I don't even really remember when it started!" She was rambling so she took a deep breath and turned to face him._

_He nodded his head and reached to lightly hold her fingers with his own. Ron had a good idea where this was going and he was sorry too, because he was going to have to break her heart._

_"Ron when we kissed in the Room of Requirement it was everything I have been waiting for, for so long but when it happened I didn't feel what I should have felt for a potential love interest. Honestly I felt a pull but not a good kind; it was telling me what I was doing was wrong. So I am sorry Ron but we can't be together romantically. Please don't be mad at me, you deserve to find the right kind of love; the kind I can't feel for you." She finished with silent tears falling down her cheeks._

_"'Mione I am not mad at you. I was there for the kiss too you know, I know how it felt and I am glad you feel the same way. I was afraid I was going to have to break your heart soon because I didn't have those feelings for you." Ron smiled and looked thoroughly relieved and that did it they both started laughing._

_Just as their laughter was dying down a twig cracked behind them and before an eye could be blinked they were both on their feet turned to face whatever danger awaited with wands drawn and ready!_

_"Stop! I'm not going to start trouble." Draco Malfoy said tiredly with his hands up in the air. "I am only trying to get back to the castle; I took a walk away from my parents because I needed to think about some things alone."_

_"Bloody Hell! You expect us to believe you Ferret! We saved your damn life tonight and what did you do to return the favor? You joined the other side that almost killed my brother and did kill Lupin, Tonks, and Colin! I will kill you myself you prick!" Ron yelled with a maniacal look upon his face._

_Hermione knew her friends especially Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, so she knew that he was acting on his grief but she also knew when his temper stirred he often acted first and thought later. For this reason just as he was about to cast a curse she did something insane!_

_"Avada…." Ron said, but before he could finish aiming the curse at an unarmed Malfoy he was staring face to face at Hermione who had thrown herself in front of Draco Malfoy and lowered her own wand. She spread her arms on either side to defend him!_

_"Hermione get out of the way!" Ron demanded._

_"No. He isn't threatening us or fighting with us you can't just kill him. You're not thinking rationally right now Ron. I can't let you do it." Hermione stood her ground and got that stubborn look on her face and Ron knew he couldn't touch Malfoy._

_"Fine then, I am going to go check on my brother Granger. You know part of the family that loves you and fought on your side. So while you protect a Death Eater and throw a friend away I am going to be with the family you threw away!" Ron stomped off._

_"I'm sorry Granger, I didn't mean for you to lose a friend." Malfoy said gently._

_Hermione's shoulders dropped, "I didn't lose a friend ferret! I haven't lost anything I was protecting my friend much more than I was you. He would have regretted it later. That's the third and final time I'm saving your ass tonight so I suggest you start paying attention to people and your surroundings." With that said she turned and walked away until she disappeared in the darkness._

_ALMOST 3 ½ YEARS LATER_

Hermione Granger woke to her alarm going off and groaned. She hadn't been feeling right for a few weeks. She felt tired and run down and more, she just had no name for what that more was. Vast as her vocabulary was she didn't have words to describe how she felt and it had cost her a job at the Ministry. Honestly she wasn't that torn up about losing her job she'd been burned out with it for over a year. Now she was free to figure out what she wanted to do and she was already secure financially so she didn't have a deadline there either. She had decided to take her time and find the right fit for her.

In the meantime however; she had agreed to come in and help George in the twins shop because due to a virus they were short-staffed during their busiest time of the year. Hogwarts letters had been delivered and school was due to start again in a week so the joke shop had nonstop business open to close.

Hermione dressed in soft faded blue jeans and a long sleeved pink tee and put on her sneakers and stumbled down the stairs yawning, in search of a caffeine shot in the form of coffee. When she entered the kitchen it was to find Molly sitting at the table with a cup herself.

"'Mione dear good morning! You have a letter that was dropped off about an hour ago." Molly greeted her while pointing to the parchment.

Hermione fixed a cup of coffee and grabbed a piece of toast then walked over and sat in one of the worn out chairs around the worn out table in the kitchen. She smiled at Molly before she grabbed up the letter and opened it.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Hello sweetheart! Your dad and I wanted to ask if you could come home for a visit this weekend? We have some things to discuss with you as your 21__st__ birthday is approaching soon. If you're not busy Saturday around noon we could have lunch together. Let me know if this works for you please!_

_Love,_

_Mom_

**AN2: Alrighty then! There was the introduction, now you must do your part and let me know if you would like to keep reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here is your next chapter! My readers make me so happy with reviews it makes me update faster to please you back! I hope you enjoy. Also, just a quick reminder this is a Dramione story although for just a moment at the beginning of this chapter it may look like it's going to be a Harry/Hermione, it's not. He's just her most important and best friend and she leans on him because of it. Now I will quit yacking at ya and let you read. Clumsy!**

Hermione was lost in thought trying to figure out what her parents wanted to talk to her about. She didn't know why she was suddenly so nervous about it but she was and it was really freaking her out. She didn't hear Harry come up behind her because she was so distracted.

"You ready to go? We need to be there in 5 minutes Hermione." Harry asked gently.

"Yeah I guess so, thanks for coming with me Harry." Hermione sighed. "I just am not sure I could do this alone. You know that funny feeling you get when everything is about to change."

Harry wrapped her in a hug and rubbed her back. "I'll be with you no matter what happens."

Hermione smiled into his shoulder and then leaned up on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek. "Ginny is a very lucky girl!" Then she grabbed his hand and led the way outside the barriers and they apparated to the alley down the street from her home. Harry just held her hand supportively as they walked and Hermione was glad he didn't try to get her mind off of what was about to happen by talking because she didn't have the energy to spend keeping up with a conversation. When they finally were in front of the door Harry reached up and patted her shoulder.

"Here goes nothing." Hermione said and she raised her hand and knocked on her childhood home's front door. It was her dad who opened the door and pulled her into a hug before shaking Harry's hand and leading them into the living room where her mom was waiting with hugs for both the young friends.

"Well have a seat and we'll get right to the point of our request and that way we can eat together without it hanging over our heads like an elephant in the room." Hermione's mother said. While her dad sat down on the loveseat with her and Harry sat with Hermione on the sofa.

"Hermione before we tell you what we need to say I want you to know that we love you so much and have always wanted the best for you. This isn't going to be easy for us to say or for you to hear which is why we agreed with Harry coming to support you." Richard Granger told his daughter while reaching for his wife Jane's hand.

"Okay daddy, I'm listening." Hermione answered him.

"First I will say that this secret is really between your dad and yourself, it wasn't my secret to tell and I supported my husband and his reasons for keeping silent. So when you hear this secret please know that I love you as much as he does and prayed for your safety this whole time." Jane said as her eyes watered.

"Hermione, Jane adopted you when you were a little one year old baby girl. I am your natural father but I lied to you about your birth mother. You aren't a Muggleborn, you're a half-blood but not in the normal definition. Your mother was a witch but she was also a half Veela." Richard said looking into eyes as brown as his but full of betrayal and hurt.

Hermione ran for the bathroom and barely got there in time to vomit as she cried. She felt cool and comforting hands reach for and pull her hair back from her face and rub her back at the same time. When she was done she sat back against the wall and cried into Harry's chest as he held her close to him. He didn't know what to say in this situation so he did the best he could by supporting her and holding her as she released the hurt.

"I can't believe this! Did I hear all of that or is this just a nightmare Harry?" she cried.

"'Mione I know this has to hurt very badly and I'm here however you need me, but I think you need to finish this. There are questions you need answered and there are many things that your dad can tell you about your mom that you need to know. With that said, if you want to leave I will get us out of here, it's your call." Harry advised.

"Oh God Harry, this will be the reason I have been feeling so off lately, it's the change! I will be a part Veela!" She cried.

"Well, then we really need to get information from him now. Come on and let's get this over with." He said pulling her to her feet and leading her back to her parents.

"Hermione dear, I know how this must feel but I want you to know that you've been my daughter for most of your life and in my heart you always will be. I loved you then and I love you now." Her mom said as she handed over a box of tissues.

"Why? I want to know why this was kept from me! I had a right to know and when I got my Hogwarts letter should have been the perfect time to tell me!" Hermione said in a confused and angry voice.

"You're absolutely right 'Mione that would have been a good time. I was keeping a promise to a woman I loved with all of my heart. She asked me not to tell you until you were about to turn 21, she said you would be feeling a change if you were going to be a Veela. So when you said you were feeling sluggish and like you had flu I knew it was time." Richard told her. "If you weren't going to change then she didn't want you to know at all; she wanted you to have a mother and told me to make sure I picked a good one for you and that I do it quickly."

"What! That's crazy, I didn't need to know that my mother lived and died! Now there is all this Veela stuff happening and I have nobody to talk to that knows how it feels!" Hermione yelled.

"That's not true Hermione! Remember, Fleur will know exactly and can give you all kinds of information and help you through the change!" Harry reminded her excitedly, he was glad he had an answer to help her.

"I have a letter from your mother 'Mione. It's still sealed just as she left it because she said it was only for your eyes and only once you knew the truth." Her dad said as he pulled out an envelope and handed it to his daughter.

Hermione took the letter but did not open it instead she got to her feet. "I have to leave I can't deal with any more tonight. Thanks for the dinner and all but I just can't stay, I'm sorry. I will call you soon." With that she walked out the door and made her way slowly down the street so Harry could catch up with her.

Once they reached the alley they apparated back to The Burrow but when they arrived Hermione told Harry she needed some time alone and walked through some trees to a creek and sat at the banks and turned the letter from her mother over and over trying to gather the courage to open it. Finally deciding to just do it she took a big breath and turned it over and opened it.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I have so many things I must tell you but the two most important are that I'm sorry and I love you so much. I know you are probably not very happy with me right now because if you have this letter it means Richard had to tell you the truth._

_I wanted so much for you to have a normal life with a mom and a dad. I wanted you to go through your schooling without everyone knowing you might be a Veela and having that weight on your shoulders. You had a fifty, fifty shot at not inheriting the gene and I hoped with my whole heart that it would have skipped you because it isn't always an easy life. I will tell you why shortly but I just wanted to explain first the reasons for my decision._

_First when the gene kicks in your going to start to get sick almost not even noticeable at first but it gets worse and worse. The best blessing is when it is time for the change you can take dreamless sleep potion until it's over and I advise you to do so because it's a painful process. Make sure someone is there with the potion ready when it wears off so you can take it again and again until finished. The person will know it's over when you wake up and aren't screaming. Then it will be safe to stop taking the potion. When the pain moves beyond your hands and feet that's when you begin the change._

_Once you are done with the change you will notice men being overly flirtatious with you. It's all very flattering at first, but use your mind and understand that you are going to want someone who wants all of you, not just your beauty._

_You will also have a mate and he could be anybody Muggle, Half-blood, or Pureblood. He may also be another Veela but they are very rare. Some "experts" say that you will know your mate by their smell, that's rubbish. You will know your mate by all your senses. Smell, sight, taste but also you will feel your mate inside your heart. As long as you know yourself you will know when you've found your mate. _

_I must stress to you that you must find your mate and mark him by your 22__nd__ birthday and this is critical because you will die if you don't find him or he won't accept you. Once you've found him and he lets you mark him then the mating is for life and neither can stray._

_There's so much to tell you and a letter just won't suffice and give you everything you need to be prepared. I have done my best to tell you the essentials but if you need more information your dad has my family contacts for you to get to. _

_I hope I've given you enough to go on, but once more I want to tell my daughter how much she's loved. You are the best, most important thing I have ever done and I am watching over you as you grow and become a woman and a mother and a Veela. Be proud of this part of your heritage because there are many more positive than negative things about it. I also am sorry that you grew up without me and I asked your father to keep it a secret. As stated above I felt it was for the best. I love you my beautiful baby and I hope your life is a good one._

_Love you always,_

_Mom_

Hermione wasn't aware she was crying as she read her letter until Molly Weasley was suddenly there holding her and wiping the tears off her cheeks. Hermione leaned in and cried herself out into her second mothers shoulder until she was completely wrung out and pulled gently away.

"Harry told me what happened at home and I thought maybe you could use a more motherly support than one of the others. You should know it was a fight to see who was coming. The twins, Charlie, Bill, Harry, Ron and Ginny all argued over it. You are much loved child." Molly told her while reaching out a hand and rubbing the side of Hermione's face.

"I've made a decision after reading the letter. I want you to read it because I've decided that if you don't mind I would like you to help me when it's time, you and Fleur if she's willing as well. I don't want anyone else to see me until it's over." Hermione said to Molly. When Molly nodded Hermione slowly handed her the letter and waiting nervously for her answer.

"Of course dear, we'll be honored to help you as you change. I've already sent an owl to Fleur for this reason. You have a home here 'Mione, it's full of brothers and sisters and Arthur and I love you like our own. You have that forever my girl, never be afraid to ask for anything." Molly said hugging her. "Now, you need to come back inside and let the others show you how supportive they are before they kill each other fighting over it!" Molly said causing the both of them to start laughing.

Hermione felt better and she and Molly walked back in a comfortable silence which was shattered as the front door opened and chaos was revealed. What greeted them had Hermione crying again but this time they were tears of laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So I am going to take this opportunity to confess something and hope that you will all still want to read the story. Really two things actually. First Fleur is obviously going to be a big part of this story as she mentors Hermione into her new life and I have had zero success writing accents so I hope you can all imagine the words in her dialect because it's just going to **_**have**_** to be normal writing and I sincerely apologize for that. The second thing will occur later in the story, there will be at least one wedding, and if you've read any of my past stories you have probably picked up on the fact that I don't write out eye watering, heart wrenching weddings. It's probably due to the fact that I didn't enjoy planning my own wedding much less someone else's and my divorce was much more fun than the wedding. So I am going to try to make this one of those weddings but I ask for patience and understanding if it doesn't work, I'm just not a marriage kind of girl, I'm more of the mind that it's a piece of paper. The wedding will be either Ginny or Hermione and that's all I will say now but I'm trying to get it through my head that THEY are marriage kind of girls, so I will try to get it in there! Now, please enjoy this chapter and for those of you who ask when the big meeting with Hermione and Draco is, this is my answer: it's going to be when the story takes us there, but it is coming up. Hermione needs to finish up her change and get comfortable with a few things first, and let's not forget that she still needs to make peace with Ron over her saving Draco! Remember I love reviews!**

Hermione sat at the table pushing her food around on her plate during the weekly Weasley dinner on Sunday evening. She had lost her appetite a few days ago which Fleur had warned Hermione and Mrs. Weasley was a serious sign that the change was about to occur. Everyone looked up as a gorgeous Eagle Owl began tapping on the glass of the window. Fred got up to let the bird in and it flew directly to Hermione who raised her eyebrows, she wasn't expecting any kind of mail. This wasn't the owl she'd bought her parents so they could contact her easier since she didn't usually remember to turn her phone on until she called them. She gave the owl a piece of her broccoli and opened the letter, and then her jaw dropped.

_Granger,_

_I understand this letter alone will probably shock you and make you suspicious, but I am very sincere right now. I wanted to know if you would be willing to meet with me there are some things I need to say and apologize for and I think it would be easier to do so face to face._

_Now I know how Potter and Weasley are going to react they won't want to let you come alone. I understand that so I have a compromise before it's even brought up. How about you bring Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and I will bring my parents. They wish to convey the same things to the Weasley's that I have to say to you anyway. _

_Would next Monday work okay? Please send a reply with Linus and we can arrange a time if you are willing to meet with me._

_Sincerely,_

_Draco Malfoy_

"What's wrong Hermione?" Harry asked concerned by her facial expressions.

Hermione handed the letter over without saying anything and she watched Harry's face getting more glacial as he read.

"No bloody way!" Harry said as he passed the letter around. "He's absolutely right; no way can you meet with him!"

The reaction around the table was the same from everyone until it finally reached Arthur. He simply read the letter and then asked Hermione and Molly to step outside to the garden.

"Hermione, I think you need to decide this for yourself. It wasn't anyone other than the three of us invited and it's the three of us who will decide. I must admit I am cautiously curious as to what the three of them would like to talk to the three of us about, but I will stand by whatever you decide." Arthur said once the three were alone in the garden.

"Well…I am curious but also a little bit nervous. I've never heard one nice word exit that boys mouth when it came to me or the boys." Hermione said.

"For what it's worth dear, Arthur and I will be by your side the whole time, and personally I believe we should go as long as you feel up to it. Although I believe you should write back and inform them you're unavailable until next month which will give you time to adjust to your change." Molly advised.

"You are right, you both are. I will write back, but who wants to tell that lot in there that we've decided to go?" Hermione asked laughing.

The Thursday following that dinner brought the first stages of the physical change taking place inside Hermione's body. She was so scared that she didn't tell anyone when it began like her birth mother had warned. By the time Hermione couldn't hide it anymore the pain was well beyond her hands and feet. It had reached up to her pelvis from the legs and into her chest from her arms. Mrs. Weasley ushered her upstairs and immediately gave her the potion. Once Hermione was asleep she left for a few minutes to gather some knitting and a book to pass the time while Hermione slept. She asked Harry to floo over to Shell Cottage and inform Fleur that it had begun. Then she returned to Ginny and Hermione's room because even though her 'Mione would be asleep she didn't want her to be alone during this major time in her life so she did as any mother would and tucked in to ride the change out with her.

The following four days were very tense in the Weasley home. One would be woken from a deep sleep by torturous screams in the middle of the night, and lots of things were dropped from people's hands as the screams interrupted the quiet of the day. The whole house was sad and worried for their friend and it was hard on everyone to listen. It was ten times worse for Fleur and Molly who had locked themselves in the room with her refusing to leave other than bathroom breaks and for Molly to fix dinner. She left the family to itself for breakfast and lunch assuming that by this age they knew how to make a bowl of cereal and a sandwich without her.

When the fourth day dawned and Hermione was only making small whimpers in her sleep Fleur grabbed Molly's hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Molly, I know you've wanted to stay by her side and I will tell her that but you need to leave now. She's almost awake and the change is complete, you know that just from looking at her. She will be agitated and disoriented at first, and she might be a bit dangerous for a few minutes until I can calm her down. She isn't going to be able to hurt me, but she might hurt you. So, I think the best thing you can do for her is to prepare the family. Tell them how she has changed in appearance so that they will keep their staring to a minimum, and warn them to have no pity visible that she can pick up on." Fleur explained. Although she put up a good argument Molly left the room to prepare her family for what was about to happen.

In the meantime Fleur moved her chair right up next to Hermione on the bed and held her hand. Suddenly two deep brown almost black eyes were staring at her. Hermione had awakened.

Hermione opened her eyes and for the first time in days she felt pain free. She was stiff due to the change and just remaining in bed for days at a time, but stiff was a drastic improvement over the pain she endured while she'd been awake waiting for the potion to take effect.

She looked over to Fleur and smiled. The smile felt different and that is when she started getting upset. She sat up and it was so much easier to move than before that even that upset her. She wasn't mad; she was deeply scared that all this change would mean she didn't know herself.

Then there was this gnawing emptiness inside herself that she didn't understand. She was desperately hungry but not for food, this confused the fuck out of her. How could she fill the void when she didn't know what the void was? She looked to Fleur for some answers.

"Can you tell me why I feel like this?"

"Your body will feel foreign right now, but you will adjust to that very quickly so don't worry. Your hair has lost the frizziness and turned to a rich Mahogany from the brown it was. It's much deeper in color and has soft lazy curls now. Your eyes have also deepened to a much darker brown. You've grown an additional 4 inches so that you are now roughly 5'7. Your body has filled in as well and you have a curvier figure." Fleur explained the physical changes so that when she looked into the mirror in a few minutes she wouldn't have such a shock.

"What about the emptiness I feel?" Hermione asked while tears fell silently down her cheeks.

"That would be the place your mate will fill when you find him. I'm afraid that won't get any better, in fact will deepen until you find your mate and he accepts you." Fleur answered with complete understanding in her eyes.

Hermione was upset but it did help to have Fleur with her. It was funny to want Fleur's company over anyone else's when she had never been very close to Bill's wife. She was now quite fond of her and felt a deep desire to be by her side and thankful to have someone who understood and could answer her questions.

Hermione got shakily to her feet and reached out to Fleur who caught her hands.

"It feels strange because your body has changed. Just give it a few minutes and you will find your center and be just fine." Fleur encouraged the younger witch.

Ten minutes later found Hermione with Fleur by her side in front of the mirror in the bathroom seeing her new face for the first time. She reached out and grabbed Fleur's hand for emotional support. It was like looking at herself, only not herself at the same time. It was all so confusing. She did see traces of herself and decided to just treat it like she'd had the makeover of the century and soon smiled at her new friend.

"I think I am ready to face everyone and get the first meeting over with. I miss my family." Hermione said.

"Let me tell them we're ready. Then I will come back to get you if you're sure this is what you want." She answered and when Hermione nodded Fleur left.

After what felt like forever Fleur returned and they headed down the stairs holding hands.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Alrighty folks, the moment you've all been waiting for! Actually two moments for some of you because this chapter Hermione will have a recollection with Ron about the big scene with Malfoy after the battle and then she finally comes face to face with Draco and let's watch the sparks fly! There may be a surprise in store for you as well! Clumsy!**

The weeks that followed Hermione's transformation were stressful for her and for those that loved her. It wasn't easy to watch her struggle to learn how to live with some of the instincts that were overwhelming her and fighting to learn control. Hermione for her part was frustrated and depressed due to the fact that the gnawing hunger for her mate just grew on a daily basis leaving her in a constant state of longing for an unknown person and then learning to control her Veela was even harder than learning to control her magic had been.

Her friends and family tried very hard to hide their pity but she sensed it anyway. She finally felt a bit of what Harry had felt all those years when people would stare at him and she hated it! It pissed her off but she knew they were just worried for her and sorry she had to go through this as she reminded herself constantly when she'd feel herself start to give in to her Veela.

"Your losing focus Hermione! You have to always keep control!" Fleur lectured.

"I'm sorry! This is so hard Fleur and sometimes it feels like I will never succeed." Hermione confessed.

"It will get much easier for you once you have your mate I promise. However, along with the mate come stronger emotions and desires. When you find him you're going to sense whenever danger approaches him and you will be gripped by the strongest desire to kill for your mate to protect him. That must be controlled obviously but you will feel an even deeper desire to mate with him and mark him; once he accepts your mark all these wild emotions will become easier to keep control of." Fleur explained as they walked through the garden and grounds of the Burrow.

Today was set aside to try and prepare for the meeting with the Malfoy's tomorrow. Fleur seemed to feel she was ready and had enough control with the addition that she goes along with them for lunch. Today they were walking everywhere to allow Hermione to get used to other scents not found at home or the Burrow. They skirted the little town near them and Hermione had begun to get a feel for reigning in some of the wild urges she had when her senses were assaulted with different sights, smells, and sounds.

The hearing alone had been hard enough because she could hear things she never had before and there was the fact she could hear conversations she shouldn't be able to. There was the group of men who had noticed the two young women and been quite descriptive of what they thought of them, that had made both girls laugh. There was also the group of women jealous of the beauty of the two and were quite scathing in their discussion of them.

All in all Hermione was very glad when she sat in the garden to enjoy some alone time because she was extremely tired but also worried about her control tomorrow. There were a number of unpleasant incidences between her and the Malfoy's and there was so much bad blood there but having Fleur along would be comforting.

Unbeknownst to Hermione her loved ones had been together while she was gone making plans of their own. The twins were closing the shop tomorrow, Charlie took a vacation to come home, Bill was insisting on being there to support both Fleur and Hermione whom he'd become even more fond of since she and Fleur became so close. His wife had few friends and Hermione had quickly become very important to her. Then of course there was Harry, Ron, and Ginny who had come up with the plan to begin with. So all in all when Hermione met with them tomorrow she would be surrounded by her loved ones who would be strategically hiding from her but surrounding her entirely should something happen and she needed them.

Hermione heard the back door open and close and she knew within seconds without looking that it was Ron headed over to her. He was heavier footed than anyone else at the Burrow and of course had his own scent.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked when he walked up behind her.

"Sure. You seem tense Ron, is something on your mind?" She asked worried about him.

"Well it's about Malfoy to be honest. I am not going to try to talk you out of going again; I know your mind is made up. No, this is about what happened at Hogwarts." He told her.

"Oh, that. I thought we just weren't going to talk about it. Ron, I only knew you were lost in grief and would regret it later. We had all the adrenaline from the night running crazy through our veins when he snuck up behind us and I know you, once news that Fred was fine reached you it would have sunk in what you'd done." Hermione tried to comfort him and tell him the truth.

"I know which is why I wanted to finally say thank you." He smiled at her. "You're right as usual, I tend to act then think sometimes and I wouldn't have been able to live with it. I just thought that with the eve of the lunch upon us it was the right time to clear the air. I really despise the prick but you were right to step in."

She took his hand and held it in her own and easy as that the emotional scene that night was forgotten. Friendship with Ron and Harry wasn't always easy, especially with Ron's hot headedness but she'd never once regretted bonding with them over that troll. Until the two of them she'd never had a friend before and they were the best friends she had along with Gin. She gained so much strength from them that she knew whatever happened at the lunch, she'd be ok.

"Let's head in I can smell dinner is done. Molly is sending Fred to get us." Hermione informed him.

The next day Hermione was awakened two hours before her lunch by a guilty looking Fleur.

"What happened?" Hermione asked once she was awake enough to notice her mentor and friend's eyes.

"I did something that I thought would help you but Bill got mad about. He says I need to give you the letter I received this morning and tell you what I did. He's very angry right now, even refuses to speak to me at the moment." Fleur pouted.

Hermione felt her stomach clench. Bill was not one of the Weasley's she was closest to although that was changing due to Fleur but for him to get this angry she was sure she wasn't going to like it.

"I contacted Narcissa Malfoy." Fleur said with pleading eyes. "I only did this so that they understood how hard it may be for you! I wanted it to be easier, so if they understood then they could act accordingly. Please don't be mad at me I promise my intentions were good."

"Let me see the letter before I decide to be mad or not." She answered as Fleur handed her an envelope.

_Dear Mrs. Weasley,_

_Thank you for your note this morning. We will keep in mind her youth as a Veela and act accordingly. We owe Miss Granger so many times over for what she has been through and what she's done for us. Her Veela status will not affect anything because it doesn't change why we want to meet with her. We actually have a more mature male Veela in our family so we're quite comfortable with it, have no fears._

_Sincerely,_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

Hermione was shocked to be frank. The Malfoy's were at the very top of the pureblood elitist society and to hear Narcissa Malfoy openly acknowledge that somewhere in the long line of pureblood Malfoy's there was a Veela trait which obviously made their claims to being pureblood bullshit.

She groaned, "Fine I won't get mad. It's bound to come out publicly eventually anyway."

Hermione was pounced on as Fleur hugged her making her laugh. She had really gotten to know Bills wife as a result of all the time they now spent together and she was a bit ashamed of herself for how she had judged the woman. Like Hermione at one time Fleur had few friends, women were jealous of her beauty and tended to be catty towards her and few men ever looked beyond her loveliness to get to know her. Hermione had quickly become a very good friend and Fleur was anxious to keep her friend and was therefore grateful for her forgiveness.

Two hours later Hermione was dressed in a new outfit Fleur and Ginny had gotten for her birthday. She wore the fitted black jeans with a shiny ¾ sleeve gold top with a chunky belt and jewelry. It was not her normal style but she had to develop a new style for her new body anyway and she loved how pretty she felt while wearing it. It also had the benefit of being able to encourage her bravery when she got nervous because it reminded her that she was after all a Gryffindor at heart and that was hugely comforting.

Finally she took one last look at her darker curls and light makeup and enjoyed the overall affect and headed downstairs to join Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Fleur who were waiting for her so they could leave.

"You look so beautiful 'Mione." Molly smiled giving her a hug. "Are you sure you want to do this? We can always cancel."

"I'm fine I promise. Let's just go get this whole thing over with." Hermione sighed.

They headed out of the Burrow and all four disapparated to Diagon Alley. When they had all appeared between the door to the Leaky Cauldron and the brick gateway to Diagon Alley Arthur tapped the bricks and opened the arch for them to pass through. Hermione smiled again like she always did upon seeing Diagon Alley come back to life. Gone was the emptiness of the stores and street, it was once again the magical place it was when she first discovered there was magic.

She smiled bolstered by her surroundings as they walked past the different stores. She suddenly stopped dead in her tracks as they passed 93 Diagon Alley.

"Why is Weasley Wizard Wheezes closed? It's a Wednesday so it should be open!" Hermione asked.

"They are closed for lunch probably." Fleur answered. She knew exactly why it was closed but the other group hidden somewhere among them didn't want Hermione to know they were there unless she needed them and she promised to keep their secret.

Two blocks later Hermione again stopped but this time in excitement! Her eyes grew round and dilated, her nostrils flared and her body tensed into a slight crouch. She took off running before they could stop her, she smelled HIM! He was somewhere close and the hunger took over. She wasn't thinking about anything but getting to him. Her mate was somewhere close by and she needed to find him, screw the meeting! She heard them coming behind her, Fleur in the lead and gaining which made Hermione run faster, following the delicious scent that only her mate had!

She reached a small café where the scent was strongest and she was floored when she followed the scent straight to a table where three very blond diners sat.

"Finally! I found you!" She said throwing herself straight into a very surprised Draco Malfoy's arms. Just after that Fleur caught up and Hermione turned defensively to her.

"He's mine!" She growled in a feral manner.

"'Mione I won't get closer to him I promise but you need to calm down and remember where we are and who that is." Fleur reasoned with her.

Draco jumped away causing Hermione to look behind her and try to get back to him when someone spoke. It was a strong alpha male Veela which was not to be ignored.

"Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, Draco all of you stop! Miss Granger I understand what you're feeling, but Draco doesn't. Draco it seems that Hermione has found her Veela mate and it is you." Lucius Malfoy announced freezing everyone in their tracks.

"YOU?" Hermione shrieked.

"What the Hell?" From Draco, and a smile from Fleur.

Once she had calmed down and the other Weasley's had caught up, including the secret group who'd heard the confrontation and come running Hermione looked around her and did the only logical thing she could in reaction. She fainted letting the blackness have her.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: WARNING, I am about to have a bit of a rant, then answer some questions I've been asked about this fic. First I want to thank all my reviewers, in all the stories I've written I've been lucky to only have one flame. It was for I believe chapter 5 of Pureblood's, and I was strong enough to brush it off. Recently though one of my favorite authors decided to quit writing because of a very rude, very mean hearted reviewer. I'm not sure anyone who doesn't write these stories can understand how much of yourself you put into them and for somebody to decide to rip that author apart in a review is abusive, hateful, and wrong. Then the icing on the cake, this "reviewer" didn't have one story he'd written. It's easy to call names and say something awful to someone when you've never put yourself out there open to criticism. Please understand constructive criticism is one thing and being mean is another when reviewing someone's story because you're critiquing a part of their mind and soul. Remember the 'golden rule' when reviewing a story, "Do unto others as you'd have done unto you!" Thank you and again I thank my reviewers from the bottom of my heart for diving into my stories and always being supportive! I am a lucky girl to have all of you!**

**Now a question was brought to my attention about the last chapter. Almost all of you appreciated the humor in the meeting of Draco and Hermione. I wanted it to be different again from other stories and you all seemed to appreciate that as well. However, I apparently failed to get across an important piece of the puzzle. The mature male Veela, I of course thought that I had surprised you all with his identity and explained well who it was. But I guess I didn't so I apologize to all my readers who didn't pick up on who it was. The male adult Veela is Lucius Malfoy and as to whether or not Draco has also become a Veela, well you have to read this chapter to find out because that's where your answer is!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I still don't own the Harry Potter universe although I do play around in it! When I do escape to that world I am decidedly a proud Slytherin! I enjoy breaking to many rules to be a great Gryffindor! Also, I **_**did**_** get sorted into Slytherin so I may as well embrace it! Clumsy!**

**I proudly dedicate this chapter to my constant supportive readers Skyla-Lilly (Congrats on you know what!), Kayjordan who has become a great friend, ldymare who is my best friend, Demarzi, Divess, SerpentofDarkness who have all been there for every story from chapter 1 of Purebloods. Many others have been there as well and I thank you all so much. Now I hate long author's notes because they bump up word count and make you think it's longer than it is, but I promise a wonderful chapter for you all to make up for it ;) Clumsy!**

"_Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, Draco all of you stop! Miss Granger I understand what you're feeling, but Draco doesn't. Draco it seems that Hermione has found her Veela mate and it is you." Lucius Malfoy announced freezing everyone in their tracks._

"_YOU?" Hermione shrieked._

"_What the Hell?" From Draco, and a smile from Fleur._

_Once she had calmed down and the other Weasley's had caught up, including the secret group who'd heard the confrontation and come running Hermione looked around her and did the only logical thing she could in reaction. She fainted letting the blackness have her._

"Everyone step back!" Lucius exclaimed. "Fleur I wish for you to help me with her because she'll need us both for control. Draco, son you're going to need to be here as well. Once we have her awake I think it prudent to be somewhere private and comfortable for her. Can we all return to the Burrow and talk?" He asked Arthur Weasley.

"That is fine. I will go talk to that lot," He said pointing over his shoulder to the group of Weasley's and Harry, "I will make sure they stay away until we're done." He then walked back to his family and started talking to them and they didn't take it well. Much arguing and scuffling later they all turned and headed to Weasley Wizarding Wheeze's to wait for word.

Then Molly grabbed Narcissa's hand, Fleur grabbed onto Lucius' arm while he carried Hermione, and Arthur grabbed Draco's arm and they apparated to the Burrow. Once there they all walked through the house to the kitchen where they woke Hermione with a quick "Enervate" and all sat down. Hermione started to get up but Narcissa stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"Draco, I believe this would be easier if you sat by Miss Granger so she is comforted by your closeness if she need protect you." His mother instructed and Hermione let out a grateful sigh and smiled at the woman she had hated.

Arthur then called everyone to attention. "What shall we discuss first, the reason for the meeting in the first place or the situation that happened at the café?"

"I think we should start at the beginning to keep it less confusing which means let's clear up the reason for the meeting and then move forward. Agreed?" Lucius suggested.

Once everyone agreed Draco Malfoy cleared his throat and all eyes turned to him. "I wrote to you Hermione because I wanted to thank you. Thank you for saving me not once but thrice that night. I tried to thank you then but I wasn't quite ready to mean it whole heartedly and you weren't ready to hear it open mindedly."

"Well, you're welcome but why now because I would think in 3 ½ years you would have found time sooner?" Hermione asked calmly on the surface but inside she was a jittery mess. Draco was her mate? What kind of perverse universe was this that she lived in? Her bitter enemy held her fate in his hands, shit!

"It took this time to change is why. Before I handed you another lame thank you I wanted to be worthy of it. I have changed and worked hard on myself for these last years. I'm not perfect and I still slip sometimes but Mother, Father, and I have all tried very hard to grow out of our ignorance to change our thinking. I owe you more than a mere thank you though, I owe you a very sincere, heartfelt apology for the way I have treated you all these years. I am immensely sorry for my behavior and I hope to one day earn your forgiveness." He said to Hermione.

She took his hand and was a little bit surprised when he didn't jerk away from her in disgust. "You are forgiven and I accept your apology."

He sighed in relief and smiled at her. Molly got up and hugged him and then asked if anyone wanted drinks. She retrieved butterbeer for everyone and returned to her seat.

"I also felt that my husband and I owed you Molly, and you Arthur apologies of our own. We've behaved wretchedly towards you for years and we both apologize." Narcissa spoke quietly.

The tension in the room had dropped considerably by the time everyone had apologized or accepted apologies. Then all eyes were on the three Veela sitting closely together, the two more mature Veela close to the third just in case she needed help with control because after all she was new and young and had just discovered her mate. The time for the Veela mate discussion was upon them.

Lucius Malfoy spoke first. "You should all know that I am half Veela passed down from my full blooded Veela mother. Male Veela are extraordinarily rare and pure Male Veela is even rarer. Draco is my son and obviously may have been born with the gene as well but we won't know that until the end of May but it is highly doubtful and would be more likely if he was female so I don't think we will have to worry about him becoming a Veela." Fleur quite audibly sighed in relief because that made the way forward much easier.

He continued, "Miss Granger, I notice that you have a mature Veela to mentor you as you begin this new life but I must ask you for patience because Draco has not had that yet. I wouldn't have begun to think he needed it as I've explained but I will sit him down when we go home and explain some of the finer points in more detail. For now Draco what has happened is that Hermione has been drawn to you as her mate and that means that you have to make a decision. She will either mark you as her mate and you'll be bonded for life or she will die."

All was quiet until Arthur did some throat clearing of his own. "I am afraid it isn't really all that simple, there is a situation that is slightly problematic. There is a wizard life debt in play here as well."

"A what?" 'Mione asked

"Huh?" Malfoy said stupidly

Fleur gasped and Lucius sighed and grabbed Narcissa's hand. Apparently the two had already figured this out during Draco's apology to Hermione.

"Draco, when one wizard or witch saves another a life debt is owed. Now, with the war situation being what it was there were too many life debts tallied up for them all to be met and under normal circumstances yours would be lumped in with the others and I doubt seriously that Hermione would have called upon it. But neither of you has the choice when the one who owes the debt can choose to either save or not save the other's life. Meaning without your acceptance of being 'Mione's mate she will die, so it would appear that her life is in your hands. That being the case since you owe her a life debt and I don't think you have the option to refuse. You could always try I guess but to my knowledge that would forfeit your own life as well, you will die when she does because you ignored the debt." Arthur said earnestly.

The people around the table all spoke at once after Mr. Weasley's announcement. Some good, some bad but all present hated to have either young person's choice in the matter robbed them.

Then Hermione was on her feet. "I will NOT call in a life debt. There is a way around it because if I refuse my mate my mark then he has no choice in the matter thereby bypassing the life debt rules. I will not force my mate to unwillingly be with me. He has a choice!" She stormed out of the house and then ran. She ran past the boundaries where the wards were set, she ran through the orchard where Quidditch was played on free spirited days, she ran until she reached the creek she always escaped to for peace. It's where she read her mother's letter and accepted her fate and it's exactly what she needed right now. A place to hide and think and decide so she sank to her knees and began to cry.

She jumped when she heard him clear his throat. Her senses should have alerted her to his presence but she was so lost in grief over the turn her life had taken that she was too absorbed to notice.

"Hermione can we please talk?" Draco asked her quietly.

"I suppose. What do you need?" Hermione answered with a question of her own.

"I've just gotten done talking with my Mother and Father. We floo'ed home after you left and then I returned to talk with you but they said you hadn't returned. Mrs. Weasley said I would probably find you here." He told her.

"How long have I been gone?" She asked confused because it felt like only minutes she'd been gone and how could they have talked everything out that quickly?

"Well, you've been out here roughly two hours but that's not really important. We need to talk about this Granger because I know you didn't choose it any more than I did."

"I'm not sure there is anything to talk about Draco. I said what I had to say earlier, I won't make you be my mate and husband. It would be such a horrible life to live with a partner who didn't choose you!" Hermione cried.

"Well, we have roughly 10 months until you have to either mark me or die so I suggest we spend that time dating and getting to know each other. Then we will make the decision about marking together. Will you be willing to do that?" He was a bit nervous but firm in his decision nonetheless.

Hermione sniffed and smiled at him. It was a start.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: So some of you have asked or hinted to Draco inheriting the gene so I decided that the answer is I don't know. You can go to my profile and vote, I have a rough draft for each because it's one part of the story I haven't been able to finish! The secret to my oh so fast updates is that they are largely written before I publish a story. I have rough drafts and I wait until I'm nearing a point I think the story will end then I polish each chapter right before I publish it so that way my story comes quickly and you don't have to wait long periods of time for an update, time in which it's easy to lose the flow of a story. So you will choose whether or not Draco is a Veela! It's currently at 50/50 and looks to be split with readers as well so hurry and put your vote in! We still have quite a few chapters so really you have a little bit of time but not much as I do update quickly!**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I own Harry Potter and SS, COS, POA, GOF, OOTP, DH. I don't own HBP anymore because I read it so many times it broke into three pieces so I have to buy a new copy lol! Seriously though, I don't own the rights to the story I am just glad JKR lets us buy the books and play in her imaginative world!**

Hermione was nervous and dizzy and nauseous all at once. She was also very glad that Fleur was on her way because she hadn't seen her since that awful meeting with the Malfoy's. So it was with a sigh of relief that she heard the soft knock on the bedroom door and Fleur came in with a bag hanging from her arm.

"I thought I would help you get ready for your first date with your mate while we talked about a few things. Do you mind 'Mione?" Fleur asked.

"I am so glad you're here! I have so many things going through my mind!" Hermione exclaimed while hugging Fleur.

"I expected you would. I apologize for being away but I have a very good reason Hermione. Guess what? I'm pregnant with my Bills little girl! I have thought I was for a few months but was too nervous to find out but finally Bill insisted and when your mate feels so strongly it's hard to refuse. Anyway, I am 4 months along!" She squealed.

Hermione squealed in delight right along with her and hugged her yet again happy for Bill and Fleur. She knew that they had been trying to get pregnant for a while and Fleur was sad each month she found out she wasn't pregnant.

"Please say you will let Ginny and I plan your baby shower!" Hermione begged.

"Yes absolutely! I can't wait 'Mione. I'm so glad we've become friends and I am grateful for your friendship. It's hard for Veela females to find girlfriends because jealousies come into play which you will find out for yourself." Fleur told her with feeling.

"I am glad we're friends as well, I don't know how I could have managed the past few months without your support." Hermione said getting teary eyed.

Fleur dabbed at her own eyes before saying, "Enough with sappy! We have things to discuss and a date to get you prepared for!"

Fleur was working Hermione's beautiful mahogany hair into complicated braids as they began to discuss the things 'Mione had been feeling since they last saw each other.

"Fleur, I don't understand something. I thought that when I found my mate I would be calmer and happy but I'm not. I'm upset and cranky and the gnawing hunger is almost more than I can bear not easier."

"That is because he's not accepted your mark. I'm sorry to say this 'Mione but that hunger will just get worse. As you grow closer you will notice it lessens in some ways with affection that comes with dating and falling in love. You will always want to be touching him and taking care of his needs. While physical contact with him takes the edge off the hunger, the hunger continues to get deeper and stronger as time passes." Fleur explained. Hermione sighed and frowned.

"Don't worry; it's endurable as long as you see him often. Also while you will always have the urge to mark him, it isn't necessary to your survival technically. We say you have to mark him because your feelings and urges get harder to control. He really only has to accept being your mate before the year is up and once he accepts then you need daily contact until you mark him. I didn't mark Bill until our wedding night. He accepted being my mate and we began planning our wedding and that was enough, we wanted the marking to be special since we had already consummated." Fleur clarified.

"Do you have to consummate for the acceptance to work?" Hermione asked while blushing.

"Yes honey, you do. As long as you are bonding in that way the marking can be postponed. He has to accept total monogamy and love you and you must exercise strict control of yourself when he's around other women but it can be done and you are a strong woman." She promised.

"I understand that part now I think. Can you explain why I am still angry that it is Draco that is my mate? I still have a hard time thinking he is anything but my enemy. He's been horrible to me since the day we met! Just because I found out I am not a Muggleborn like I believed doesn't erase how I felt when he would call me a Mudblood." Hermione sighed.

"That is an issue you both will need to resolve together. But….Hermione, understand he can't erase what he did in the past any more than you or I can and he's sincerely apologized which is the most he can do. I think it's just going to take time getting to know each other better." Fleur said as she finished Hermione's hair.

Hermione looked in the mirror and smiled. Fleur had created a beautiful hairdo. She had tiny braids here and there pulled back into an intricate knot just under the crown of her head with the front half of her hair while the rest hung down her back in gentle waves and big loose curls. With that done Fleur started applying her make up.

"It looks beautiful Fleur, thank you! I get that, I just wondered why it would be Draco in the first place. I guess I thought it would be someone I got along with or even a stranger that I could build a relationship with without the hateful history." Hermione asked while watching how Fleur moved her hands with expertise.

"Finding your mate isn't like or about dating 'Mione that is the human side of your nature. Your mate is the person who you have the best biological chances of continuing the population and survival of the Veela, it's your Veela nature that chooses the mate. It's all about reproduction. Understand?"

Hermione muttered something about reproducing ferrets. "Seriously, I agreed to this time of dating and I will try I'm just afraid it won't work and I won't be able to get passed this."

"Your Veela will get you past it Hermione, much easier than you think. That part of you already loves him and the rest of you will catch up because he is your perfect match. Besides having just met him I found him delightful. So he obviously isn't the same person he was in school any more than you are. Plus I must admire your taste 'Mione he is simply gorgeous to look at!" Fleur teased.

When they were done Hermione was looking amazing. She had on light blue jeans that fitted well to her figure and a wide black belt wrapped around her hips. She wore a fitted black sweater, black heels, and diamond stud earrings. She was perfect for the date; they had decided to make it more casual and therefore more comfortable than a formal date. She looked perfect for pizza and walking or dancing if they chose.

Just as they finished Molly stuck her head in the door. "'Mione dear..Draco is waiting downstairs. I think you might want to hurry a bit because the poor boy is stuck in the living room with all the boys and unfortunately I don't think they've forgiven the young man."

When Hermione and Fleur made it to the living room she had to stifle a giggle. Draco was standing by the fireplace being stared down by Ron, Harry, George, Fred, and Bill. Mr. Weasley was sitting in his arm chair that always made Hermione think of the reruns on the television she watched with her dad of Archie Bunker. She was startled when that thought brought to mind that like Archie Draco had been prejudiced. Archie Bunker was a loveable character with a huge heart whose prejudice wasn't from meanness, it came from ignorance. So maybe there was hope for Draco after all….hmmm interesting.

She cleared her throat to get their attention. All eyes turned to her and quite a few jaws dropped in the process and 'Mione smiled and her Veela purred in satisfaction to see that one of those jaws was her mates'.

"I hope these boys haven't given you too hard a time Draco." Hermione said and there was clearly a warning in her voice aimed at her friends and family. Arthur chuckled good naturedly from his Archie chair.

Draco just smirked. "No, nothing I couldn't handle. You look amazing by the way."

Hermione smiled and blushed. "Are you ready?"

"Let's go." He smiled and took her hand.

When they reached the boundaries Hermione side along apparated Draco to the restaurant they had decided on. It was a pizza place that had a cheesy kind of attempt at an Italian feel. It was dark and there were candles and subtle lighting when they were sat in a booth near the back of the eating area.

They agreed on a half veggie half meat lovers deep dish pizza and ordered a pitcher of beer and then sat back to talk. Unfortunately for both of them but especially for Hermione there were several tables full of girls who kept looking at Draco and this made her very angry.

"Draco, I don't want to seem forward or like I'm pressuring you…but, there are several women that are going to break the control I'm desperately trying to maintain." Hermione said. Draco raised an eyebrow at that and looked around for the first time. Comprehension dawned in his eyes and he stood up and moved to her side of the booth and sat next to her.

"Is that better?" he asked sincerely.

"Thank you. I know this isn't any easier for you than it is for me." Hermione answered gratefully.

"Actually Granger I think it's much easier for me."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well I'm quite sure any bloke would be happy to be your date. You are a beautiful, extraordinarily intelligent, talented witch. Where is the downside to that?" He explained.

"There is _a lot_ of history with the two of us Draco; I'm not sure how easy that will be to overcome." She said.

"Well you accepted my apology and said I was forgiven. If that was true and you meant that then the history is already overcome. We just have to build a different relationship from here on out." He said looking her in the eyes and reaching for her one of her hands to hold gently. "Furthermore Father has been educating me about Veela nature and Mother has been teaching me about what it means to have a Veela mate. Since we don't know whether I have the gene yet or not they both are teaching me what I need to know either way."

"Look that all sounds lovely and all but even though we now know my mother was a witch after all, I'm still considered half-blood and I know how your family feels about Pureblood status." Hermione stubbornly continued because it was an issue that was very personal for her.

"Love, you're going to have to accept that it's in the past. My family doesn't feel that way any longer and as a matter of fact Father is excited for you to join my family. I think you'll learn to love all of us once you know us. You also need to know that I have made an educated decision to accept being your mate." He then gave her such a sweet smile and Hermione's Veela was roaring inside her making her excitement very hard to control.

"You hardly know me well enough to say that Draco however lovely it is to hear." She persisted.

"Hermione," he sighed. "Like I said the other day we have time-time to date and for you to accept that I'm willing and happy for this to happen. I will prove it to you by the time the decision has to be made but I hope it happens sooner than that. I agree to taking things slowly for your sake but as I said I already accept because I know you better than you think I do."

"Really, what makes you say that?"

"Well, you are kind, gentle but passionate about those you care for whether they are human or creatures. You love deeply and are nurturing to those around you. Obviously you love to read as your favorite hobby. I already said you're exceptionally smart and beautiful. I also know you don't hold onto grudges easily and that makes me sure that you will get to know us without holding the past against us for long." He said with a smirk at the end making Hermione laugh.

"Okay, okay I get it! I am glad you're happy about this at least." She smiled as their dinner arrived and they both dug in.

After dinner they decided to go for a walk as they held hands comfortably. They talked and talked as they walked and Hermione was surprised at how much they laughed together. Draco was actually quite fun to talk to and a wonderful sparring partner to debate with. When it was very late they went home to the Burrow and found themselves sitting in the garden neither ready for the date to end.

"Hermione, I am going to kiss you right now and I hope that doesn't bother you but I can't control that urge anymore." He said as he was slowly pulling her to him just with his eyes.

She watched his eyes purring inside until just before their lips met when her lids closed and her lips rubbed against his. She sighed in satisfaction and felt that hunger increase in a way, but like Fleur explained, this touching, and this kiss made it easier to control. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss herself as he held her to him as close as he possibly could.

Neither was willing to break their hold even when the need for oxygen became necessary, so Draco ended the kiss but put his forehead to hers and just rubbed their noses together.

"That was…wow!" Hermione said unable to think clearly.

"It was, wasn't it?" He answered cockily. She smacked his arm laughing.

"Love, can I see you tomorrow?" Draco asked.

"Sure. What do you want to do?" Happy to be with her mate again, she easily accepted.

"It's a surprise but I will be here at 3 o'clock sharp." He walked her to the door and gave her one more mind-blowing kiss and then he left.

Hermione walked by all the laughing boys in the kitchen with the dreamiest smile on her face not even noticing them as she moved up the stairs and into her bedroom. She and her inner Veela hummed with satisfaction as she went to sleep anxious for tomorrow to get here.

**AN2: If many of you are wondering if their relationship is moving too fast have no fear, it's not all roses and sunshine as you will find out! You must keep in mind there is the Veela in Hermione fast forwarding the relationship and the life debt on Draco's end pushing the same way. It's going to be a fun ride I think, it has been for me anyway! Don't forget to review then hop on over to my profile page and make your vote count!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Here we are yet again, another new chapter for you! I realize some of you might question the date and how it was written, but there are enough dramatic angsty moments coming later in the story and I wanted most of the date to flow and seem like we were just looking in I guess. So bear with me please! Clumsy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hermione had made sure she was ready for her date with Draco at 2pm a full hour before he was supposed to arrive at the Burrow and was waiting for him in the garden. Mainly because yet again all the boys were gathered to try and give him a hard time and she wasn't going to put him through that again.

Hearing a twig snap behind her she turned and watched as Harry made his way over to her side. He sat down beside her quietly and reached over to pick up a stray stick lying on the ground and began peeling the bark off to give him something to look at as he started talking to his very best friend.

"Hermione, can I ask you something?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Okay Harry, what's up?"

"Are you really okay with this whole situation? I mean it _is_ Malfoy!" Harry said and Hermione's stomach muscles started to clench as her eye color began to swirl when her Veela protectiveness of Malfoy began to stir.

"His name is Draco!" She said with a clear warning in her tone. Hermione fought back against the Veela side and got herself controlled. "Sorry, Harry I'm still learning to control this stuff. At first I wasn't sure what to think of it all and was incredulous that it was him. Last night though," she sighed, "well last night he convinced me it could and would work out fine."

"So that's it? He's your mate and all is forgiven? Hermione he tormented you for years and his aunt tortured and scarred you! Don't think I don't know about the nightmares you've had since!" Harry said frustrated and then he threw the stick as a release of his tension.

"I don't forget what he's done and I will never forget Bellatrix and what she did either, my nightmares won't let me! But Harry she's dead and he's changed and life goes on. He apologized for all of it not just the war and I've chosen to forgive and move forward. Even if I had the choice to not forgive him I would have because it's sincere and he's different." She said confidently. "Harry, I need for you, Ron, and Gin to be behind me on this. I need my friends! I want to talk to Draco tonight about coming over to hang out with all of us this weekend."

Harry looked at her like she was certifiable!

"No listen Harry, I stood behind you like I promised and now I'm asking you to stand with me. We can do it here since it's my temporary home while I learn to control myself. They won't let me go back to my own flat, rightly so, until they know I will be okay." She said and from the look in her eyes Harry knew she meant business.

"That was below the belt 'Mione, but you're right I suppose you did stand with me and you never left. Alright I will try, as long as he tries to be decent as well. If he gets snarky though all bets are off! I will talk to Ginny and Ron but if you don't mind Ginny and I would like to have the get together at our home, it's my way of showing I trust your judgment 'Mione."

Just then the heard the pop of apparition beyond the boundaries and both got to their feet as Malfoy began walking towards them. Harry hugged Hermione tightly to him and then released her and shocked all of them including himself by reaching out a hand to shake Malfoy's when he reached them.

"Malfoy." Draco somewhat reluctantly shook his hand.

"Potter. Granger are you ready for the day?" He addressed Hermione and they were on their way.

.

.

When they landed from the apparition Hermione started into a panic attack. For the surprise date he took them straight into the grounds of Malfoy Manor! It was the place of her nightmares.

"Granger! Hermione please breathe deep and calm down." Draco said while rubbing her back in comforting circles. When that didn't work he reached his hands out to cup her cheeks and she looked up at him with terrified eyes.

"Hermione, she's gone. We won but if you don't control this she wins still. If I am your true mate then you have to face this. This is our home if we're together and I want that to work, so I am going to show you the lovely Manor instead of the frightening Manor. I know we can't erase what happened to you here but I hope to replace the bad memory with beautiful ones." Draco explained seriously looking her directly in the eye. They had to get past this or it wouldn't work with them.

"Promise you won't leave my side and that we'll leave if I can't handle it anymore?" She asked.

"Done!" He said happily.

.

.

They walked around the grounds and Hermione found herself not only relaxing but enjoying the tour. They played together in a field that had wildflowers and a pond. They talked about inconsequential things as they walked hand in hand through some woods. When they got to one of the gardens Hermione knew instantly that it would be her place for privacy and alone time like the creek at the Burrow.

Not only were there magical flowers and plants but Muggle ones as well she discovered to her absolute delight. Included were her two favorite flowers carnations and roses of all colors. The smell was incredible and happy and she just felt at home here. They left the flower garden and walked around the vegetable garden where Hermione was delighted at all the different veggies that could grow here in the spring and summer as Draco told her all about Narcissa's hobby of gardening.

Then they reached the point she had been dreading, they were at a back door into the Manor. She squeezed his hand tighter unknowingly and he squeezed back to remind her she could do this. They went all through the gigantic home which is exactly what it looked and felt like now, a home. It didn't feel that way before when she was here and she found herself feeling like she could fit in here and was enjoying not only time with her mate but surprisingly with his parents. Who could have guessed six years ago at the Ministry when they were fighting that Lucius and Hermione would be sitting at the same table laughing and joking together about all sorts of things?

After lunch Draco took her to the last place he had scheduled in his mind for the tour. It was last because it was where his nightmares always ended up, in this room where a girl with beautiful chocolate brown eyes stared at him while she screamed through her torture. A girl he should've had the guts to help but didn't. He took a deep breath and opened the door and pulled her inside with him.

Instantly recognition dawned in her eyes and she turned and fled.

"Stop! Hermione wait," He caught up to her. "We need to conquer this last and hardest part together. I am haunted by that night as well, the night I was a coward."

"What are you talking about?" she asked confused.

"I didn't help you that night but I wanted to and I should have and I didn't. I was afraid of her and what she would do to me if I interfered in her fun." He ended with disgust over what his foul Aunt had done to Hermione.

"You couldn't have changed it Draco and I know that."

"I haven't been in that drawing room since that night…you know. I just figured we could face this greatest fear together and beat it. Maybe one day we can replace the horrifying memory with happy ones and turn this place into a play room for our children. Or we face it down and then seal the door to never be opened again if that is what we need."

She reached out and took his hand as she filled her lungs with a deep pull of air and firmly began walking back to the room of her nightmares to finally conquer what Bellatrix Lestrange had done to her in there.

.

.

After they were done at the Manor Draco had side along apparated her to a small village that was full of cottages and shops. He promised her a surprise dinner and he was delivering on the promise. They were walking down the street just talking about ordinary everyday things when he suddenly stopped and Hermione looked up. Then she started cracking up!

"Oh my Godric, I never would have pictured Draco Malfoy sitting in a down home cooking American Diner!"

"Laugh it up 'Mione! They have amazing Meatloaf and potatoes!" He smiled at her. They were both lighter after the ordeal they had gone through together in that room.

Hermione knew that after dinner the date would be ending and was hesitant to bring up the topic that she knew had to be talked about. So she gathered her courage as they were eating.

"Draco? I need to ask you a favor." She said and at his raised eyebrow continued, "Will you come with me this weekend to Harry and Ginny's home? I want my friends to get to know you and vice versa. They are my best friends and will be around a lot. You need to make peace with them and they need to make peace with you."

"Granger, I'm thinking that it's a wish I can't grant you. I will go with you but don't hold out hopes that the Dynamic Duo Dunces and I will ever become friends. Maybe with the she Potter it will be okay and I will try with the other two but they have to be civil or I won't be." He answered honestly.

"I guess that is all I can ask for." She smiled at him and he watched her eyes and was falling fast for Hermione Granger.

.

.

When he finally dropped her off that night, after another mind-blowing kiss goodnight, she approached Harry and Ginny and Ron the first two of which were getting ready to go home themselves.

"He's agreed to come and be civil as long as you are all civil in return." Hermione said. At Ron's huff she narrowed her eyes, "If you want to remain my friend Ron Weasley you will be nice to him. Got that?" she said while poking him in the chest.

Ginny smiled and Hermione knew that she'd be just fine as Ron continued grumbling something about bouncing ferret boys and Hermione said good night to her friends and went to bed with a peaceful smile on her face. She'd worry about the meeting between her friends and her mate tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Please don't throw tomatoes at the author when you've finished the chapter and don't hate me, it had to happen! This is a chapter full of drama and there will also be a time jump now that Hermione has better control of her Veela since it has been a couple months since her transformation. Now I **_**know **_**ya'll will be mad at me but you're going to have to trust me on this one! Also the poll will close sometime this week and you won't see the result until you read the chapter and then I will open it so you can see the results yourselves although I will also put the percentage of which one won by. On a side note I am trying a new way of keeping the story paragraphs separate. That way it's easier to see when one scene stops and another begins. If it doesn't work I will go back to how I've always written them. Clumsy!**

**AN2: Real quick, there is a quick pov section. I don't normally do POV writing because it's just difficult for me though I have done it, but one certain area it was the only way I found to make it work so there you are. The rest will not be POV!**

**.**

**.**

Draco and Hermione had decided that if they were going to try getting to know each other's friends they might as well go ahead and get the whole group together and try to mend fences so to speak. So Saturday evening found Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny sitting in the family room of Grimmauld Place awaiting the arrival of Draco, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, and Gregory Goyle.

"I can't believe I am wasting a Saturday night making nice with 3 snakes and a ferret!" Grumbled Ron.

Hermione sighed, "You aren't wasting tonight you are being my _friend _by treating my mate's friends with respect and trying to build a bridge of friendship!"

"Just don't be surprised when I say 'told you so'." He persisted.

Hermione's reply was interrupted by the green light in the floo, the company was arriving. With one last look of warning to Ron and Harry Hermione made her way to the fireplace to greet Draco with a smile.

Draco came through the floo first and greeted Hermione with a hug and a quick kiss and then waited as one by one his friends arrived. He hadn't told them the story yet so when everyone was seated he and Hermione began explaining.

"So Draco and I wanted to gather our best friends together to share our news and maybe merge our two groups into one group of friends. Blaise, Pansy, and Greg I would just like to say that the past is the past and I sincerely hope that we can become friends." Hermione said smiling at all of their confused faces.

"So for those of you who don't know Hermione here is a Veela which is why she looks so different from when you last saw her. As it turns out I happen to be her mate. I have accepted being her mate although the silly woman refuses my acceptance until we date a while so that I can make an informed decision. So with all that said there will be all sorts of things that pop up in life where this group will be together and we would like for it to become a happy cohesive group of friends." Draco finished.

Ginny cleared her throat, "Harry and I were talking when Draco and Hermione asked if we could make this a gathering of all their best friends. We thought that maybe the best way for this to succeed is to have a friendly game night at least once a month and babysitting later on when kids enter the picture won't be a problem as Kreacher is more than happy to babysit."

"That's a wonderful idea and I have a house elf who would love to come along and help as well. Dipsy loves all things children!" Draco offered.

With all that settled the group split into partners and sat around two tables after the rules were explained a Euchre tournament ensued. As the Fire Whiskey flowed everyone loosened up and by the final showdown between Draco/Hermione, and Ron/Blaise everyone was laughing as they listened to the trash talk being thrown around.

After a particularly lame your mama joke at Draco he countered Ron with, "Your mama's so fat that the Sorting Hat put her in all four houses!" Making Ron turn bright red as everyone laughed. (*psst! I can't take credit for the joke, I read it online and thought it was cute!)

.

.

**Hermione POV**

Once Draco and Hermione won the tournament everyone just sat around talking and laughing together and telling Hogwarts stories. Hermione noticed after a while that both Draco and Blaise were nowhere to be seen and got up to go look for her mate. As she approached the kitchen she heard voices through the door to the right which led to a bathroom. Raising her eyebrows when she heard Blaise say her name she leaned in to listen through the door.

"Draco mate she's great and all, but I mean you and Granger? What's up with that man? I just never saw that one coming." Blaise said making Hermione frown.

"Mate, I need you to trust me on this one. Just get to know her and I think you will enjoy spending time with her too." Draco tried saying.

"How much of this is because you owe her a gazillion life debts Draco?" Blaise asked because he knew the importance of a situation like that.

"It plays a part certainly…"

Hermione's heart shattered right there. She turned away and proceeded through the kitchen door to floo home. She asked Kreature to express her apologies for leaving unexpectedly and then went home and locked her floo up because she didn't want to be with anyone which is why she went to her own flat instead of the Burrow.

**Draco POV**

"How much of this is because you owe her a gazillion life debts Draco?" Blaise asked because he knew the importance of a situation like that. Draco just looked at him like he was an idiot.

"It plays a part certainly…" Draco tried to explain, "But Hermione is one of the most amazing witches I've ever been lucky to know let alone that I think I might even love her. She's gorgeous and always has been after her teeth were fixed, she's wicked smart, and deadly lethal with a wand. What in there is unlovable?" Draco finished.

"Just trying to have your back man, I'm happy if you're happy." Blaise said clapping his best friend on the back. "Now let's get back out there before she realizes she could do so much better!" He said laughing and took off running.

Draco laughed and followed his friend back to the drawing room but was surprised when he got there that Hermione was gone. Ginny said she went to find Draco but since Ginny had to go talk with Kreature about something anyway she would check on Hermione on her way. Draco sat down but couldn't quite get past the feeling that something bad was happening and he didn't like it at all.

.

.

.

"Open up this door Hermione Granger or I will blast my way in!" Ginny Weasley said. "You have hidden away long enough and we have wedding plans to work on!"

"Go away! I don't want to talk." Hermione hollered back in no mood to talk or help with Ginny's wedding plans.

Hermione heard the tell-tale signs of spells being used on her front door and sighed then got up to let her stubborn as a mule best girlfriend in her home.

"Gin, I'm not in the mood." Hermione said bluntly.

Hermione had been steadily getting sicker and sicker in the three months since the game night that ruined the budding romance between her and Draco. She refused to talk to or about him; she would not even tell anyone what had happened that ended things not even Draco knew.

In three months' time she had become skeletal from lack of nutrition. She barely tried to eat and when she did she vomited most of her food up. She spent more and more time asleep to the point that she was asleep more than awake. Her complexion was pale but also splotchy where you could see evidence of her crying.

On top of the illness she didn't talk to anybody anymore. Not just that she wouldn't say what happened with Draco she pretty much quit talking altogether and that's when you could even get her to answer the door. And Ginny Weasley soon to be Potter had had enough. She wasn't going to just sit back and watch her best friend slowly die because she didn't have her mate.

"This has gone on long enough 'Mione and I've had it. You're being ridiculous! Whatever happened with you and Draco hiding isn't the answer. You won't even talk to him!" Ginny yelled at Hermione who flinched at her mate's name.

She also snapped however! "Ridiculous? I'm being ridiculous you say! He was only with me because of the life debt Ginny! I heard him say it to Blaise at your house that night! It's not the nature of a Veela to allow her mate to suffer and I can't let him be with me because he feels like he owes me Ginny. Who wants that even if you aren't a Veela?" Hermione said and then ran for the bathroom as the emotions made her sick again. When she came back she curled into her pillows and blankets on her cozy comfy couch.

"There has to be a way 'Mione, I refuse to accept that you are going to die because you won't mark him and become full mates!" Ginny said angry and desperate.

"Ginny look, I'm really too sick and too tired to continue with this conversation. I'm sorry but we'll have to do wedding plans another time. It might be a good idea for me to step down from being maid of honor, let Luna or Fleur do that for you. I just don't think I can do it. I'm sorry." Hermione said tiredly already falling asleep while Gin looked on worriedly.

Ginny Weasley however was pissed and Draco Malfoy was about to find out what happens when you land on her shit list!

.

.

.

**Author hangs head to dodge them tomaters! Like I said, don't hate me! But do leave reviews and maybe you will find out what that shit list is all about quicker! Laughs evilly! I am a Slytherin after all; I have a rep to uphold! Lol.**

**Oh and BTW, in case anyone is confused, Ginny and Harry are living together at Grimmauld Place while planning their wedding.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: So two people left reviews about being confused about last chapter. I wish I could help you by clearing things up but I don't know what parts were confusing. Other's said there was some OOCness going on but I have to disagree. I think in this particular situation there is no way to know how your character would handle these issues. If you send me messages about your confusions I promise to answer to help clear it up. Now this is a bit fluffy for the story but I promise Draco's snarkiness hasn't disappeared and will make a comeback because I appreciate a snarky Draco! Clumsy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Draco opened the door to see who had disturbed the wards at his home. What he saw was a bit frightening if he was being honest with himself. It was the soon to be Weaslette ShePotter and since he hadn't seen or heard from Granger in months he couldn't begin to guess why Ginny would be here. He wasn't left wondering for long however.

"I can't believe I believed you! I welcomed you into mine and Harry's home and you hurt Hermione there! Well, you hurt her then you do answer to me!" Ginny said right as she whipped her wand out and before Draco could even attempt to defend himself from the surprise attack his male bits were hit!

Draco screamed and Narcissa came running. She didn't know what had happened but she ran straight for Draco leaving Lucius to deal with the attacker.

"What curse have you used on my son?" Lucius demanded unsure of what had happened because the Weasley didn't look like she wanted to continue an attack anymore.

"Just a very precisely aimed stinging hex that was more than earned. You should see the results of your actions Malfoy! Hermione is _dying_ because of you. You wouldn't happen to have a Pensieve handy would you?" Ginny asked.

Unfortunately for Draco the stinging hex had to run its course and wear off over time which was precisely why Ginny had chosen to use it because he wouldn't soon forget. She watched as Lucius walked over to a cabinet across the room and removed a Pensieve that was expensively decorated and set it on the coffee table in the sitting room right next to the entry.

Ginny crossed into the room while Narcissa assisted Draco who hadn't recovered his voice yet.

"I think this was a bit excessive Miss Weasley! He's hurting over the whole situation too; he cares deeply for Miss Granger who gave no reason for ending things with a man who had already accepted being her mate. That has consequences on his health as well." Narcissa lectured angrily.

"Your son, in my home I might add, had the gall to tell Blaise Zabini he was only with Hermione because he owed her a life debt! So she's protecting her mate from doing something he doesn't want to do and dying in the process. Malfoy watch this, it's what you deserve." Ginny said raising her wand and extracting the memory of Hermione right before Ginny had come over here.

Draco looked up eagerly but then flinched when a gaunt and sick Hermione rose up from the Pensieve bowl. She looked close to death already and she was suffering for a misunderstanding!

"Misunderstanding, that was only the first bit of the conversation." Draco croaked. His parents looked at him reproachfully.

"You did this thing Draco? How could you? The poor girl is sick!" Narcissa probed shocked.

In answer Draco raised his own wand and removed his own memory of that discussion and passed it over to his father so that everyone could see the truth.

.

.

.

_**In the meantime **_…..

Hermione was roused from a dream about her mate by his scream in her head. She couldn't hear his thoughts yet because they weren't fully bonded by the mark but she could sense him and his emotions because he had accepted technically being her mate. He was in severe pain and he was angry and confused.

She jumped up from the couch to go to him only to fall to the floor because she wasn't healthy enough anymore to protect him. She didn't have a choice though, he was her mate and she had to go to him. She crawled to her wand on the table by her front door and with the last reserves of her energy she concentrated with all her being and disapparated.

.

.

.

_**Back at Malfoy Manor…**_

"This is the biggest comedy of errors I have seen! If either of you weren't so foolishly stubborn then this could have been rectified in moments!" Ginny said exasperated with both Hermione and Draco. "My best friend is dying for nothing! Why didn't you talk to her and settle the misunderstanding Draco?"

"I tried! I don't know where she lives but it must be unplottable because we can't find it! I sent owl after owl after owl and in the end she never answered one letter! I even sent a bloody howler but again no answer. I went to Potter to ask him to seek her out and find out why she isn't answering but he wouldn't even see me he just had me thrown out. What else can I do?" He yelled because he was frustrated and was still pissed about that hex which was thankfully beginning to wear off finally.

Right after he finished saying that the ward alarm sounded yet again and Lucius went to answer this time. He opened the door and looked toward the apparition landing area and saw a bundled lump with curly mahogany hair on the ground. He yelled for help and ran out to make sure she was not dead already.

Draco being younger got there faster even hurt, he took one look at Hermione picked her up in his arms and disapparated to St. Mungo's Hospital yelling for help on his landing. Hermione was on a stretcher and being taken back into a room and Draco was being questioned already when the other three got to the hospital themselves.

Ginny walked straight to the floo and contacted Harry and Molly. Harry was told to get Hermione's parents and Molly to contact the rest of the family and everyone was to come straight to the hospital and the most important person of all they had to get Fleur.

.

.

.

Lucius, Draco, and Fleur sat in Hermione's room in the hospital because Draco refused to leave. They were trying to teach him how to use the connection to Hermione to try and get her back that way. The Healers had done all they could but her Veela affected her healing because she refused her mate and seemed to want to die. Draco had to find a way to contact her before it was too late.

"Close your eyes Draco and shut everything out. Somewhere in your conscious mind you will find a flicker of awareness of her mind. It's not as strong as it can be one day but it is there. You must use it to touch her mind and bring her back to us and only you can do that. We've both tried other Veela measures and she's blocked us out." Fleur cried as she instructed. She didn't want to lose her only real friend.

"Son you must do this for your mate because you accepted, you won't be able to live happily without her now. You can do it; it's like your meditation in that you just shut everything out. You and your mind relax and find her in there." Lucius added clapping a supportive hand on his son's shoulder.

The other two rose from their seats and left the room with Fleur reaching out and rubbing Hermione's foot on the way out. Draco moved his chair back to her bedside and removed his wand to lock and seal the door so that nobody would interrupt. If he was going to be able to do this for the first time he couldn't be interrupted and distracted.

He took hold of Hermione's hand and kissed it. "I don't know whether you can hear me or not Granger but I am going to say something hoping that you can. I am about to attempt something we never did together and doing it without you giving me permission feels sort of like I'm hiding in a closet peeking at you changing. I feel like I'm about to invade your privacy in a really bad way but if it brings you back it's worth it to me. I just want you to know I am sorry just in case it works."

Holding her hand in both of his and leaning forward to lay his forehead to their joined hands he closed his eyes and began relaxing each of his muscles one by one. He mentally closed out the world and began the draining and exhausting task of searching his mind for Hermione's place in there.

Much like a library he'd come across errant thoughts and pass by them one by one. That is until he found one that he physically felt! It was Hermione! He could hear her crying and he could _feel_ her longing for both him and for death. For now the longing for him was greater but death wasn't far behind. Now if he only understood how to make her hear him!

He furrowed his brow and began a mental conversation of sorts trying to use that place in his mind reserved only for her and his place in her own mind.

"_Granger you have to hear me, it's all a mistake. Look in me and see that it's not the life debt. It's my feelings for you, you're my mate and I'm yours!"_

"_It's not the debt…..It's not the debt." _He just kept repeating it over and over again like a mantra. Getting frustrated that he could feel her and not knowing how to make her feel and listen to him.

He was just about to give up and then. "_Draco?" "How did you get in here?"_

"_Hermione! Thank God! We've been trying for days to get you to listen. There was a misunderstanding at the Potters that night! You have to trust me that you walked away before the conversation was over! Look here and you will see my feelings for you! It's not the life debt, it certainly plays a role of sorts but it is a tiny fraction of what went into my decision. Please wake up!" _

He wasn't sure how much of that she heard because she pulled back from the connection and shut it down. That was two hours ago and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get back in. So he sat holding her hand sadly because he knew he had failed her. He hadn't been able to convince her and he was lost. For the first time since childhood Draco Malfoy had tears on his cheeks.

That is until the hand he still held in his own twitched and he looked up at Hermione and found her brown eyes staring into his grey ones. She had a small smile on her face and he jumped to his feet and kissed her happily.

**AN2: Alright, I know the end is fluffy and saccharine, but they were due a happy moment. The story is not anywhere near over though so there is still more drama ahead for this couple! Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Sorry for the delay I have no excuse other than life happens and I got busy. Also, this is a very short chapter and I promise you a good long one next time.**

_He wasn't sure how much of that she heard because she pulled back from the connection and shut it down. That was two hours ago and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get back in. So he sat holding her hand sadly because he knew he had failed her. He hadn't been able to convince her and he was lost. For the first time since childhood Draco Malfoy had tears on his cheeks._

_That is until the hand he still held in his own twitched and he looked up at Hermione and found her brown eyes staring into his grey ones. She had a small smile on her face and he jumped to his feet and kissed her happily._

.

.

It took Hermione 3 days to leave the hospital but many, many weeks to recover. However they were happy weeks spent with she and Draco getting closer and letting herself fall in love with him especially after she had been in his mind in the hospital and seen the love he had for her.

Just now though Draco was at work and she was sitting with Fleur and Luna planning Ginny's bridal shower/Bachelorette party. Luna was now the maid of honor because Hermione had meant it when she said she didn't feel up to the job right now. So instead of being a part of Ginny's side she was now sharing best man honors with Ron because Harry snagged her right up and told her she didn't have to do anything special Ron would do all the work! So she got a sexy black evening gown to wear so she matched the Grooms party in their black Tuxes.

"I think the drinking game is fine Luna, and even the treasure hunt is a fabulous idea if we make it for slightly easier things to find than Nargles and Wrackspurts. What do you think Fleur?" Hermione was going to _kill_ Ginny for making her go through this madness!

"I agree with Hermione, also I think we should have the guys from the wedding apparate each scavenger hunt team and at each place the teams have to do shots instead of a drinking game before. I can make a list of things though because those ridiculous creatures will be no fun at all." Fleur said in her direct manner that some took for meanness but Hermione understood it wasn't meant that way. But it all bounced off Luna anyway, she was decidedly even tempered.

.

.

.

Three hours later Hermione got out of her bubble bath and put on her cute little Eeyore pink shorty short pajama's and the matching tank top and grabbed her glass of wine and a copy of Moby Dick to reread for the third time, it was a favorite of hers.

Ten pages in however her floo lit up and expelled Charlie Weasley and then Ron right after him. Charlie winked at her before leaning down to hug her followed closely by Ron.

"So Sprite we were just at Billy's place and Fleur sent us over here to set up times and teams with us sober men to apparate you lovely birds as some of you will end up completely ripped by the end of the game." Charlie laughed.

"Really Charlie, _birds!_ And why must you insist on that silly nickname for me?" Hermione whined making Charlie laugh so hard that he lost his balance and fell but accidentally brought her with him so that they landed with him flat on his back and she was on top of him with her legs straddling him. Ron was laughing his ass off at the whole thing. That is until Draco Malfoy stepped out of the floo and cleared his throat and looked ready to kill.

"So sorry to interrupt your fun!" Draco announced and started to step back in the floo.

"Draco wait! Don't leave I can explain everything." Hermione yelled while jumping off Charlie. Draco stopped but wouldn't turn back around to face her.

"Mione, we'll come back another time to finish setting up those plans, yeah?" Ron asked and she nodded. They left quickly leaving a wall of tension thick enough to cut through.

"Draco, nothing happened. We just fell right before you got here because Charlie is very klutzy and usually finds some way to take someone down with him when he falls." Hermione explained while trying to look into his eyes but he was pinching his nose right between his eyes and not looking at her.

"Do you know how it felt to step through to surprise your girlfriend and find her on another man Hermione? How would you feel? First you are in some amazingly sexy outfit and on another guy!" Draco shouted at her, finally letting lose his temper.

Hermione threw her hand wide and yelled back. "Look around Draco! I just got out of the tub and was cozied up to my COUCH not some random guy when they came to set up teams for the party. See the book and wine, I wasn't expecting them or you for that matter. I thought you were working and I would have a nice quiet time at home." She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "You know you're my mate, love. I don't want anyone else I love you!"

Draco looked down at her fast-straight into her eyes.

"Say it again." He said.

"You're my mate! I love you no one else Draco." She whispered and blushed but her eyes never wavered.

He picked her straight up off her feet and kissed her quite aggressively. He turned until her back was against the wall and her legs were wrapped around him. Moving his hands all over her body and slowly he kissed down her neck then stopped altogether.

"Does this mean you will accept me now, we've dated, and we love each other? Will you give me your mark tonight?" He asked.

"No." She answered and he slowly lowered her to the floor and stepped away from her.

"Why not Hermione? And I want the real answer because I've done everything you've asked. I've given you time and our time is running out. We have used half the time you have left!" He demanded sitting down on the couch.

"Draco, I want it to be special. We also have to wait at least another two months until you're birthday. If you haven't changed by then that will be the night to consummate and mark you."

"Why? I don't understand why me changing or not changing can have any effect on this." He countered but she was shaking her head.

"The reason it makes such a difference is that if you change what if I'm not YOUR mate, just because you're mine doesn't necessarily mean that I'm yours." She said with a heartbreaking look on her face.

"What? Who said that?" Draco was truly floored; he'd never even considered it. He had assumed that because he was her mate it would automatically be reciprocal.

"Fleur and your father both told me in the hospital while you were resting." She said with a sigh and sat down and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"What happens then?"

"I don't know to be honest. The easiest thing would be for you not to carry the gene but I guess we need to figure out for ourselves the best way we should carry on if you do and it's not me." She rambled on nervously.

"Hermione, I know that I love you and that it is soul deep kind of love. I've never felt that for anyone before. Look how our bodies fit each other like we were one piece that was separated and put back together. We share similar taste in food, reading, and friends. Our lives are lined up together there is no way someone else is out there that is more perfectly fit for me, it's always been you!" He tried convincing her.

"We'll work something out I promise. But I won't mark you until we know I'm your mate. If I am not then I won't mark you at all." She said stubbornly.

"Gah woman! You will drive me insane before then!" Draco said. "I just have one more thing to say on the subject and then we'll drop it. Fine, if you need to wait for my birthday that's fine. I am completely sure it won't be a problem because you ARE my mate now and forever. If my birthday is when you'll accept that you won't get rid of me then fine. However, don't you think for a moment that I will accept it if you try to put it off again. I have made my choice and I want to marry you and love you for as long as we both shall live, understand 'Mione?"

She answered by leaning into him and kissing him with her whole heart.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hey everyone! Long time no read, I know and I'm sorry! So no more lame apologies, on to the reason for this note. I am an American girl, Hoosier through and through and I have never been to England sadly…..sigh. Anyway, I only chose the sites for the hunt based on internet research so if they aren't good, I apologize for that! Also, I wanted to have Madame Tussauds in there and for it to have a connection to the secret world all the girls belong to, so I put Winston Churchill in for that reason, please don't be offended all my Brit readers, it wasn't meant as an insult! Anywhoooo on to the story and I hope the hunt is exciting! Clumsy!**

Hermione was running late and she just hates being late for anything. She just picked up the package from the wizard photo shop in Diagon Alley and still had to hit Eeylop's Owl Emporium to pick out the prize for the treasure hunt which was two owls, one for each person in the winning team. Then she had to get to the Burrow to hand out the package to each of the volunteers who would be stationed outside of all the destinations throughout London to hand out the package and the shots.

She wasn't paying attention to where she was walking because one of the envelopes was beginning to slip so just as she was passing the door of a jewelry store she smacked right into a very solid chest and fell right on her bum!

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" She said once she got her breath back, 'How embarrassing' she thought to herself.

"Don't worry, love I knew I'd have you falling for me sooner or later!" Draco said as he laughed, holding out a hand to help her up. "Where's the fire?"

"I'm running so late! I will never get everything done and I only have 2 hours to get it done and be ready for the party." She said and listed all there was left to do.

"How about you let me get the owls and you get the fire whiskey and head to the Burrow and I will meet you there, I was headed that way anyway to visit Fred and George's shop, next weekend is my godson's birthday and I promised him a load of joke items his parents won't buy him." Draco offered.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Hermione said then kissed him forgetting they were on the walk of Diagon Alley. "Wait, what? I didn't know you had a godson! How did I not know that?"

"Actually I have a godson and a goddaughter, they're twins. The reason you didn't know is because five years ago, the summer before sixth year Blaise and his girlfriend accidentally ended up pregnant. He married her quietly which is the answer to pregnancies like that in Pureblood society." Draco told her, "The marriage fizzled and by the time they were 19 they divorced. Blaise is in love with those kids though and has them every weekend and most of the summer."

Hermione was shocked to say the least. "Wow, I didn't know. So you're their Godfather, that's very sweet Draco."

"Yes and I love them to pieces! I was going to ask if you would like to go to the party next Sunday and meet them?"

"Yes I would like that very much, thank you." Hermione said.

"Great, now we better get going with our chores or you will still be late!" He said and gave her a hug and kiss before they split in two different directions to get everything done in time.

"Oi! Ladies, attention!" Hermione demanded all the girls' attention.

"Alright I am teamed up with Ginny; everyone else needs to grab a partner." She waited until everyone was teamed up then continued, "Now each team is going to be given a list of ten tourist sites in Muggle London and your personal apparater for the evening has safe apparition sites close to each. Your job is to go to each site and pick up the envelope and take the shot that our volunteers have with them. After you're done you will return to the Burrow and put together what is in the envelopes-the first team finished wins. What you bring back becomes a gift from each team for Harry and Ginny's home. Any questions?"

Once everyone had asked their questions Fleur handed out the first shot of the evening and when they had taken their glasses from Fleur they walked over to Luna to be paired with the guy who was their "transportation" for the evening.

Hermione and Ginny got paired up with Neville which made Hermione a little sad because she was hoping to get Draco who was instead going with Fleur and Katie Bell.

Once the bell rang all the teams rushed away to different places on the grounds of the Burrow to discuss with their Apparator the order in which they should hit the sites on their list.

"I think we should hit Trafalgar Square first, then the London Eye. Once we get to the Eye we have to ride it and that will take a while so we can decide the next places from there. Does that sound right to you?" Ginny asked Hermione and Neville.

"Got it, let's go, it's a really good prize!" 'Mione said laughing as they ran off to the end of the wards so they could begin the treasure hunt.

They landed in the safe point and took off running once they reached Trafalgar Square they went about looking for Mr. Weasley. They saw him through a small crowd and hurried over to him.

"You know, it feels very strange for me to hand two shots of fire whiskey over to my two daughters." He said in a nostalgic tone of voice as he handed over the shots and an envelope. They turned the envelope over and read the front…..

_**Do not open until you have all the envelopes.**_

_If you open one a charm is set off and you will be disqualified._

_Once you have your last envelope head to the Burrow,_

_Molly will give each team the charm that opens them._

They drank their drinks and left a bit slower than they arrived due to the second shot and neither girl being real drinkers. They were both already feeling a buzz coming on.

They got to the apparition point and Neville reached for their hands and then twisted them away to the next safe point they decided on. Once they landed and jogged to the Eye Hagrid was waiting for them and handed them three passes for the ride and told them he'd hand them their things once they were finished.

"Okay, let's figure the rest of the list and order to go in. I want to go to Madame Tussauds first. There is a famous squib housed there, Winston Churchill. He became famous during the Muggle World War 2!" Hermione said excitedly.

Ginny just rolled her eyes and agreed as she giggled. Neville sighed looking like he thought this would be a very long night! Then they continued looking at the list.

"I think the Tower of London will be at the top of everyone's list so let's hit that one last and avoid the crush." Neville stated and the girls agreed.

"Okay, let's write down our order."

1. Trafalgar Square

2. London Eye

3. Madame Tussauds

4. Big Ben

5. Westminster Abbey

6. British Museum

7. The Millennium Bridge/aka The Wobbly Bridge

8. 30 St Mary Axe

9. London Zoo

10. Tower of London

By the time they reached Bill Weasley the girls needed help walking from all the shots. Bill gave them their envelope then offered to help Neville get them back since they were the last pair of the night for him. Neville gratefully accepted the offer and handed Ginny over to him and then they left for the Burrow.

When they got there they found four other teams beat them but they were so drunk they didn't care at all. Mrs. Weasley laughed at them and decided to use the opening charm for the envelopes herself to help the giggly girls. Once it was opened they poured out all the pieces, there were 8, of the puzzle. When it was finished it was a photograph of Harry and Ginny on the bank of a creek not far from the Burrow. They were totally unaware of the picture being taken because Hermione was quite talented at sneaking around when she needed to be and she wanted all these pictures being put together to be candid not posed.

When everyone returned and put their picture puzzles together Harry performed a charm to seal the puzzles and Draco awarded the prize owls to Hannah Abbot and Angelina Johnson. Then the guys left and Ginny opened all the naughty presents that were bought for her and after that they lined up to get the Sobering potion Hermione had made and Mrs. Weasley was handing out.

The party was over and everyone had gone home but Hermione, Fleur, and Luna who were all spending the night. They were all asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow. Tomorrow was the rehearsal dinner and the next day Harry and Ginny would become husband and wife.

**AN2: Sorry if this chapter seems rushed, it does to me but we've caught up on chapters now and I am writing them as they are published and I feel hurried. Promise a better chapter next time. I do like the treasure hunt party but if I had shown each site then we would have been on this chapter way too long so I just put in two. Please review even if you don't like this chapter!**

**P.S. Sorry for any spelling errors!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Okay, so I have to start with an apology readers! Yes, your humble (cough, cough) author has failed! I tried yet again to write the infamous wedding but it still didn't work! I have discovered a solution but you won't see what it is until much later in the story and with a different couple than Harry and Ginny (hint, hint). So I skipped the Potter wedding and this is the next best thing I could hand you my friends. I was going to give the wedding its own chapter but things didn't work out that way so you will get the first half as the 'would be wedding' and the second half will warp speed forward by a few weeks and become something we've all been waiting for, the results of the voting are in and yes my lovelies, this is the chapter we'll find out results! After the chapter I will add the results in a separate Author's Note then I will reopen the poll so that the results are shown because I am pretty sure I figured out how to do so! As always I hope you enjoy and thank you for all the marvelous reviews, you don't know how much you all ROCK! By the way, there is a part of a speech that will contain a direct quote from Chamber of Secrets, it will be italicized so you know it belongs to JKR as do all the characters since she ignores my stalking and begging for the rights, sigh… plus Shania Twain owns her song! Clumsy!**

**P.S. AND WARNING: This chapter contains a lot of cheesy, fluffy love stuff! You have been warned, very, very fluffy!**

Hermione rose to her feet as Ron sat down to give her best man speech praying it was better than Ron's and not nearly as wacky as Luna's Maid of Honor speech.

"There were a very few witnesses to Harry's first 'fan letter;' but under these circumstances I felt that we should all hear a Valentine he received during our second year at school from a special fan._ *His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad, His hair is as dark as a blackboard. I wish he was mine, he's really divine, The hero who conquered the Dark Lord.*_ Now I have it on good authority that even though this Valentine went unsigned that the new Mrs. Potter was the author of his first fan letter! I happened to be there as she wrote it! So I raise my glass to Ginny and Mr. Divineness and wish them a happy life and many little red headed children with eyes as green as fresh pickled toads! To Harry and Ginny!" She finished by raising her champagne glass; exceptionally glad that it was over, she'd never been very fond of public speaking. Ginny blushed brighter than Harry and laughingly said she'd get even one day!

After dinner came the first dance of the newly married couple and Hermione watched from the sidelines happy for her two best friends that they'd finally gotten to this day after so many years. When the song was ending she felt a hand in the small of her back and lips at her ear whispering making her shiver!

"Dance with me, love." Draco whispered; catching her shiver.

Draco took her in his arms just as Shania Twain began to sing The Woman in Me which made Hermione break out a small smile as she looked into his dazzling eyes while they moved almost to the same heartbeat.

"What puts that secret smile on your face?" He asked.

"It's complicated." She answered evasively.

"I finished second place academically in our Hogwarts days; beaten only by a certain bookworm you might know. Give it a shot and I'm sure I can follow." He grinned. He loved her and he'd only recently realized it and he was hoping that the part of her that wasn't Veela loved him in return but he wasn't sure how to find out.

"Well it just…this song, it's perfect." She blushed and tried to look down at their feet; he just fingered her chin and raised her eyes back to his. She sighed, "Well, I value my own independence and want to make my way in the world. At the same time, I've grown up with two boys who needed me to be the rock and the strong one, and as cliché or anti-women's movement as this may sound; it's nice to be able to be a woman with you, like you're the man and my own rock. I can lean on someone else for a change. It's just reassuring and comforting like taking a deep breath of fresh air. I like it." She finished her declaration with a bittersweet tone at the end.

"That sounds perfect for us and I want to be that for you 'Mione…. I want to be a man for you and your man specifically, why do you almost seem so sad about it?" He was confused by her mood at the moment.

"I'm just afraid Draco! Don't you see? It's almost time for you to start changing if the change is going to happen and I am just so afraid that it will happen and you won't choose me. I've never felt this way before and I've never relied on anyone but my parents so what if I let go and you reject me?" She had tears filling up her eyes and he watched as the first two fell before wiping them away. The time had come he knew.

"'Mione, I'm not even a little worried about that happening, love. Would you like to know why?" He asked and continued when she nodded and looked into his grey eyes, "Because you're everything to me, and I will give you everything I have inside of me. I've used many lines to hit on girls in my life, some that were quite cheesy too, but I've only ever told one woman I love her and that was my mother. I don't throw that word around but I'm saying it now for the first time in my life to a woman I'm deeply in love with. I love you Hermione Granger and it's a pure, special kind of love and something that goes so deep that _nothing_ can twist it or end it especially not a Veela change. If that happens the Veela part will be influenced by the way you're imprinted in my soul and I know with all that I am that it will be you I choose as my mate. I made my choice already and no Veela and no life debt will change or alter my love in any way unless to make it grow deeper, but the roots are so deep in my soul it's hard to believe it can be any deeper."

Hermione reached up as he bent down and their lips met in the middle. Her hands that had been wrapped around his neck began to play with his hair as his tongue moved across her bottom lip and she opened herself up and let the kiss deepen and felt the shiver down her spine all the way to her toes as his tongue caressed her own. Just like that the world disappeared and it was just the two of them and Hermione knew, like her Veela knew, that she was ready.

"How would you like to come home with me, let's tell Harry and Ginny that we have to leave; because I want to be alone with you tonight Draco just the two of us.?" She shyly offered.

"Are you sure? I thought you said you didn't want to mark me until we knew about my change? I don't want to make you feel that we have to take this step just because I told you I love you." He needed to know she was sure.

"Yes love I'm sure and I won't mark you tonight. I've already discussed it with Fleur, she said it would be work to hold back the want of marking you but it can be done. I don't feel pressured I just feel sure that it's the right decision. Now can we get out of here because I need to be with you and love you?"

Ten minutes later they landed in Hermione's bedroom and gently reached for each other.

Six weeks had passed since Harry and Ginny's wedding and they were filled with love and laughter and sweetness. They were in love and were able to fully express it physically now and Hermione had just found out that there was a gift they had received the night of the wedding, the first time they had made love. She had decided to not tell Draco until his birthday so that it didn't influence his choice. She was feeling quite a bit more confidence as a result because wasn't the whole reason for a Veela to find a mate about procreation and continuity of the race? So if she was pregnant that meant that they were a good match for growing a little team of Veela's!

Her musing was interrupted by green flames filling her fireplace and she looked up to see Lucius Malfoy stand up in her living room. If she was being honest her first knee-jerk reaction was fear which she quickly squashed.

"Lucius! What brings you here, is Draco alright?" No, she didn't feel like he was in danger, her Veela wasn't pulling her to protect.

"Hermione, I came to tell you the news because Draco is unable to. He has begun the change." He told her in a serious tone of voice, as if he had any other tone of voice!

"Damn it! Shit, shit, shit, shit! Fuck a duck and save the matches! Oh good Godric, excuse my language. This is just scary and there is more on the line than Draco or you know!" She said while she started pacing and twisting her hands together.

"If you are referring to the fact that you are now six weeks pregnant with my grandchild then I can assure you that I do understand the seriousness."

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks and gasped as she turned to face Lucius Malfoy. "How do you know? I haven't told ANYONE, including Draco! Hell, I only found out today!"

"In our library at Malfoy Manor there is a small room, a study if you will, that contains the personal story of the Malfoy line, there are books, charts and a very curious family tree. We call it our Tree of Life and it goes back over a thousand years. I was in the room about five weeks ago and looked up from the book I was reading trying to think about a dilemma that had occurred when I noticed a change on the tree. You see, a new branch has formed with Draco's name and it includes you and sprouting from your names was a tiny leaf, a leaf that continues to grow as your pregnancy progresses. I didn't tell him or his mother for that matter because that pleasure belongs to you." He said and she thought she noticed a certain pride in his eyes.

She was suddenly very grateful for magic and a charmed tree! She could ask a true mature Veela the question that had been worrying at her since the Healer confirmed her suspicions today.

"Well can I ask you a question since you are the only person who knows about our little surprise?"

"I will answer to the best of my ability." But he was stand offish about his answer.

"I just wanted to know; since I am pregnant shouldn't that mean I am a good mate choice for him?" She asked.

"Although procreation is a major part of a Veela mating it isn't the lone reason. There are other things that influence it and I'm afraid that at this moment in time we really can do nothing but wait and see."

"Can I go see him now?" She inquired.

"No, I'm sorry but you can't see him for a few weeks Hermione." Lucius tried letting her down gently due to her condition because whatever his thoughts had been previously about her blood status that was his grandchild she was carrying.

"But….."

He interrupted, "We can't have a female of any sort in the room with him, not even Narcissa can enter the room. There is a slight difference in male Veela changing and it's all about the smell of female hormones. He'll be a little wild when he changes and it will take a few weeks to control. If you are his mate we will know by bringing you to him and sitting you in the garden. If you are his mate, he will find you even with your smell muted by the flower garden. The fact that you are with child makes it even more crucial that you stay away and protect the child."

"I can tell there is something you're not telling me!" Not much could get by her.

"On the day we put you in the garden, there will be other women there as well. Not in the garden but spread throughout the grounds in the hopes that he finds his mate where I can help protect her somewhat from his wildness. We've chosen fifteen women who on paper would be a good match for him, you included."

Hermione collapsed on her sofa with silent tears flowing unchecked down her cheeks. She was so afraid now, what would happen if he didn't choose her?

Lucius walked to the fireplace to leave and suddenly turned back towards her.

"For what it's worth Hermione, your name is at the top of the list and his mother and I hope that it's you. We have a bad history together and there is no way around that but his mother and I have grown to care about you and would gladly welcome you to our family." When he was finished saying that he seemed to slump from a weight he was carrying on his shoulders. Hermione didn't answer him and he floo'ed away before she could find her voice again.

The next three weeks were some of the most difficult of her life. She longed for her lover, her mate, her friend. She was sick although no one could be sure if that was her longing or her morning sickness, but whatever the reason she was losing too much weight and she was becoming a very sick woman. But today was _THE_ day. She was on her way to Malfoy Manor to find out if he would choose her and Harry was taking her as it was unsafe for her to apparate herself since the motion could produce nausea and vomiting and break her concentration. She didn't need to splinch herself or the baby!

Narcissa Malfoy was waiting for them at the apparition landing with open arms.

"Hermione dear, we've missed you. Are you alright, you don't look so good."

"I'm fine it's just apparating when I'm already nervous makes me a bit queasy. That's why Harry helped me arrive." She lied.

"Well, you are here now, let's get this over with, shall we? The other girls are here and spread out. Lucius is with Draco now and will be following him as he goes around to make sure nobody is hurt, Draco would never forgive himself otherwise." She explained as she walked them around the garden to the spot they had picked for her. "Mr. Potter, I'm afraid I am going to have to ask you to leave. Don't misunderstand please, I'm asking because it's safer for all concerned if there are no other adult males around or he could be provoked into protecting his territory and mate if he finds her."

"No problem, as long as I have your word that if he doesn't choose Hermione that you will apparate her back to the Burrow yourself because she will need us if it happens." Harry would not leave her here without some plan of safely delivering her to her loved ones if what happens today should come to the worst possible outcome for her.

"You have my word." Narcissa replied and Harry left after giving 'Mione an encouraging hug and a kiss on her cheek.

Once Harry had left Narcissa had to return to the sitting room where Draco was waiting to begin his search. When she entered the room she saw Lucius almost sitting on top of Draco trying to hold him back.

"His mate is definitely here today, I cannot hold him back much longer. Are we all set up, love?" Lucius grunted at her.

"Let him go, it's time."

**AN2: I know, not fair to leave you hanging like that! No way would a Hufflepuff have ever done that! Nope, I am Slytherin through and through lol. Sooooo, let me know what you like about the chapter, and keep checking because the next chapter will be who wins Draco as a mate! Also, the poll results are as follows!**

**1.) Yes he inherits the gene **

**16 » 80% **

**2.) No he doesn't inherit the gene **

**4 » 20% **

**In case anyone wonders, I would have chosen for him NOT to inherit the gene, so this is totally my gift to you!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: So here is the chapter where we find out whom Draco's mate is. It's been so anticipated that I wonder if it could ever be good enough and that has caused much anxiety on my part as I wrote it. I'm so sorry if it doesn't meet expectation but I am as happy as I could be with the end result. It is a short chapter as far as the story goes but I didn't want anything but the Mate and the marking in this chapter so next one will be longer. Hope you enjoy! Clumsy!**

_Once Harry had left Narcissa had to return to the sitting room where Draco was waiting to begin his search. When she entered the room she saw Lucius almost sitting on top of Draco trying to hold him back. _

"_His mate is definitely here today, I cannot hold him back much longer. Are we all set up, love?" Lucius grunted at her._

"_Let him go, it's time."_

Lucius Malfoy reminded his son to be very careful and then had no choice but to let go and Draco took advantage-running out the back door. He paused for a moment to try and get a direction his mate was in and took off to the northeast in the direction of the garden.

Before he got to the garden however he came to a fountain his parents and he had sat at many times in the past and talked. There was one of the most beautiful girls he'd ever seen sitting there watching his approach with a very big smile on her face. She had very long wavy red hair and gorgeous green eyes. She smelled lovely as well and he paused in his hunt.

"You seem very familiar, do we know each other?" He asked.

"Yes we do. I'm Susan Bones; we were in the same year at Hogwarts although I was in Hufflepuff." She answered cheerfully obviously happy that she was his mate.

"That would explain it. I didn't associate with many from your house." He said just as the wind picked up. "I have to keep moving on but it was nice to see you again."

She watched him take off again sadly, knowing she had been mistaken. It would have been very wonderful indeed had she been destined to be his mate. She envied whoever was the lucky girl.

Draco was feeling very frenzied and that gnawing hunger Hermione had gone through he now understood. It was enough to drive someone mad! She'd had to deal with it for a long time and he only now thought that it must've been so much harder for her because they were together and close and she couldn't give in to the urge.

He passed another girl not even bothering to pause because his senses were all turned off by her. His sight had made him stop for a moment with Susan but it was only one sense she caught so it wasn't her. Aside from that, he already knew who his mate was and had known for most of the past year, he just had to locate her now. She was here somewhere.

Just as he broke through some trees he found her surrounded by his mother's flower garden. His 'Mione, his mate and lover. He stopped in front of her and cupped her cheeks as he watched her tears fall.

"I told you, love it was always you!" He said as he kissed her lips softly.

Hermione couldn't stop the tears because she'd been so afraid. She'd witnessed him stopping and talking to Susan and had assumed he was lost to her forever and turned away. She hadn't seen him continue on because of it.

All of a sudden he became rigid and stepped away from her.

"You don't smell right!" He exclaimed.

"What? Draco what do you mean?" She asked feeling frightened by the way he was looking at her. Rage was showing in his eyes!

Just then Lucius and Narcissa ran through the same trees Draco had just moments before and witnessed his behavior. Lucius without thought jumped in front of Hermione to protect her.

"Draco, son, you need to calm down. I can explain it and you need to stop growling at me, I won't touch your mate." Lucius explained rather flabbergasted but cautious. Hermione was just lost and couldn't figure out what the bloody hell was going on.

"Get away from her, she's _MINE!_" Draco growled beginning to stalk forward.

Lucius growled back and it was a dangerous sound from a mature Veela, not something to be taken lightly. "If you step back I will step away from her and explain why she smells differently to you."

Draco didn't step back but he did stop prowling forward. Hermione let out an audible sound of relief and Narcissa just squeaked in her fear for her mate and her child.

"She smells to you like your mate, she smells like Hermione only she also smells of someone else, correct? Somebody whose scent you can't place?" Lucius asked his son and received a stiff nod. "Hermione, now would be the time to announce your news because you obviously now know you're his mate as well as he's yours."

With a grateful nod at Lucius she understood the problem. "Draco," she moved forward slowly and cautiously as she cupped both his cheeks and looking deep into his eyes said, "Love, we've made a child together, I'm 6 weeks pregnant. We got pregnant the first night we made love." She watched the confusion in his eyes melt away as it was replaced by wonder and peace and joyful happiness.

He leaned into kiss her and picked her up spinning around in circles. "I'm going to be a father, me…a daddy!" Draco said excitedly! They all laughed and were very happy.

"I'm going to be a grandma?" Narcissa cried and jumped into Lucius' arms while he just chuckled. "Wait a minute!" She stepped back and looked at him as the young adults watched. "Lucius Abraxas Malfoy you have some explaining to do! How did you know she was pregnant and you hadn't told me?"

Lucius cleared his throat and told the story very quickly. He may have been able to withstand the Dark Lords anger but Narcissa Malfoy could be much scarier!

Later that night found Draco and Hermione lying under the stars together with her head on his chest. They had decided to spend the night by the pond they visited on Hermione's first official visit to the Manor on their surprise date. Tonight was a very special night for them and they wanted to spend it outside under the stars.

"You know, I've always loved to lay under the stars and dream. This spot we're at I have spent many nights here wondering about life and things. This place has always been my escape and my place of peace which is why I wanted to come here to ask you to marry me. I want to spend our lives together and making a family together, please Hermione will you marry me?" He asked nervously as she leaned her head back to look at him. Seconds passed and then a minute and he was becoming a bit frantic inside when her face broke into the happiest look of joy and she crushed her lips against his with a yelp!

"Yes, yes, yes, yes!" She said between happy kisses. Then the kisses took a decidedly different tone as their tongues met. They knew the time had come and although neither Lucius nor Fleur told them exactly how to do it or what it would feel like when they did, nature would always take its course.

Draco kissed his way down to her shoulder as Hermione raised his wrist to her mouth and both at the same time bit each other. Each was surprised because they expected pain from a bite not orgasmic pleasure, but that is exactly what happened. Without even engaging in major foreplay each one reached that same peak from the other's venom. They now belonged to each other in a way even marriage couldn't have bonded them and as they made love under the stars that night the bonding was completed.

They would have their marriage ceremony sometime in the future and they would celebrate that day with their loved ones but in the eyes of magical law and the law of nature they were officially joined and bonded, they were officially married that night under the stars as the crickets sang their song and the sounds of night played. No man or woman on Earth or the beyond would have the power to break the pair because they were soul bonded now and forever more.

**AN2: Please let me know what you think!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Dear lovely readers of mine I have gotten a few messages that suggest that some of you think chapter 13 was the last chapter and the story ended there. Oh No, this one still has a bit of a way to go because since Hermione is Draco's Veela mate he didn't technically save her life so we have the life debt back in play; also we will get through the pregnancy. This is a long chapter fic that isn't necessarily based on one problem it's more of a realistic (well as realistic as you can get with fiction and magical creatures!) drama/romance where they face multiple issues and we see their relationship grow. It's not a major adventure story it's a drama and we are due for some fun now aren't we lol. Hope this clears up the question of is the story over, and I promise if you read my author notes you will know when it's winding down because I will announce it. Clumsy!**

Hermione was nervous and uptight as she sat on the sofa facing her parents. Her mother was pouring tea for them and the atmosphere was a bit tense as the three of them were together for the first time since her father told her about her true birth mother and her legacy. Today it was Hermione's turn to drop a few bombshells on her parents and she was afraid of her dad's reaction especially. She knew that Jean would support her as she always had because after all is said and done whether or not she gave birth to Hermione she would always see her as her mom.

"Dear why don't you tell us how things have been in your life since that last meeting we all had." Jean decided to break the silence first.

"Well….that is kind of why I'm here. As you can imagine it's been a very, very eventful few months. My life has completely turned on its axis and there is more than one thing I need to tell you both." Hermione started. "Mom, I understand how difficult the position you were placed in must have been and I want to thank you for being the best mom I could have asked for, I love you."

Jean launched herself at her daughter and wrapped her in her arms tightly.

"I love you too baby girl. You know, it never made any difference that I didn't give birth to you. I was already your mother's best friend and you're Godmother and I adored you before you were even born and that only got stronger. You are my daughter in my heart which is all that ever counted." The two women wiped their tears and then Hermione cleared her throat to continue.

"Dad, it took a long time to get here but I think I finally understand how you could keep that secret and I forgive you and apologize for my behavior when you told me." This apology made her nervous because she loved her dad no matter what had happened and relaxed when he looked at her and smiled. Just like that her relationship with her parents was mended because they had always loved her no matter what happened.

"I love you baby girl never forget that!" Her dad winked at her.

"So..hmmm….uhm…I have some other things to tell you and the first one is the easiest and the second one will probably make you mad, especially dad."

Her parents reached out to hold each other's hands and waited for her to continue.

"Alright first you need to know I am 8 weeks pregnant." She told them.

"What? Pregnant? How did this happen?" Her dad blustered!

"Really dad?" She asked with a laugh and her mom giggled. She normally wouldn't make a joke like that with her parents but she needed to break the tension and humor always does that.

"You know what I meant; don't get sassy with me young lady!" Her dad said but there was no heat behind the sentence and you could see him fighting a smile.

"Well honestly that isn't even the one that will make you maddest. Anyway you understand I'm sure about Veela mates?" She queried hopefully and they nodded.

"Alright well after I went through my change last fall I had a meeting set up with a former classmate and his parents, he had wanted to apologize to me for his past behavior. Once I got close enough to catch his scent however all our past history was gone because he's my mate." She paused to clear her throat and take a big breath. "My Veela mate also inherited the gene and is a part Veela as well and I'm his mate luckily. The name of my mate and father to my baby is Draco Malfoy."

Crickets….Awkward…Hermione started counting waiting for the explosion, it only took ten seconds.

"Bloody Hell! That is the boy that bullied you through your schooling and his family tortured you in the war, correct?" Her dad was getting louder and louder as that sentence progressed and he flew up from his chair to pace by the mantle. She looked pleadingly to her mom.

"Honey, sit down and let us talk this out rationally. If I remember correctly there isn't a choice in the matter the Veela chooses the mate, correct?" She spoke helpfully.

Hermione smiled gratefully. "Yes, I wouldn't have chosen him at first, but I am so glad that he turned out to be my mate. He isn't the same person he used to be! I just need for you to understand and accept this because he wanted to come meet his child's grandparents and his mate's mom and dad. I'm just glad I convinced him to give me an hour alone with you to break the news."

"He is coming here?" Hermione was a bit uneasy by the fervent gleam that suddenly lit her father's eyes.

"Yes he is and I hope you will remember that he's very important to me and that I can't and won't live without him. Please be nice daddy!" Hermione beseeched.

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. Jean told Hermione to answer it and give her 3 minutes alone with her dad. When Hermione opened the door it was Draco standing there and just as he moved to enter she pushed him back out and closed the door behind her. At his raised eyebrow she sighed.

"He's not too upset about the baby I don't think, but mom is working on him right now because unfortunately I have always told my parents everything, so he knows all about our history and he's very upset."

"It's okay love, I earned it. Now I have to work to earn his respect and it'll just take time." He leaned over and kissed her lips sweetly and rubbed circles on her lower back in a show of support and tenderness.

"Let's get this over with. I apologize ahead of time for anything he may say that's hurtful Draco." She gave him one last squeeze then took his hand and led him into the firing squad.

Draco sat with Hermione and her parents for a good hour answering their questions honestly and straight forward, he held nothing back. After that hour Jean felt it was safe enough to have Hermione help her make an early dinner and left Draco and Richard alone in the room.

"Sir, I understand that you are worried and I promise that I won't ever knowingly hurt her again. Furthermore I won't allow anyone else to do so either." Draco broke the silence.

"You listen to me now-Mr. Malfoy! That's my only child in there, my baby girl and now my grandchild along with her. I promised her I would give you a chance to redeem yourself and I will but between you and me I won't forget what you've done to her. She would cry during the breaks even though I doubt she ever let you know how much it hurt and you have no idea young man how your heart can break when you watch your child hurt and bullied and you have no power to stop it!" Richard said quite unfriendly.

"If you _ever_ hurt her again I will hunt you down and your magic won't hide you from me. I may not have magic but I do know people from when her mother and I were part of that world. Also, I don't think Mr. Potter or Mr. Weasley would hesitate at all to help me find you, and they are powerfully magical. Are we clear? Don't misunderstand me, this is your ONLY warning, don't hurt my girl again!"

"Mr. Granger although I know it may not mean much right now, you have my word. In my society a man's honor is an important thing and I won't break my promise to you that I will take care of them. I understand your position and I expected nothing less but I had to start somewhere. I love her and she loves you so it's important to her we get along. I am only asking for a chance to prove myself to you." Draco never wavered from looking him directly in the eye.

Richard only had time to nod and give Draco a quick handshake before the women were back and setting dinner on the table. Hermione thought the fact that Draco was in one piece was a good sign. He smiled at her and grabbed her hand under the table while they ate all the while rubbing the top of her hand supportively with his thumb.

After another hour Hermione was worn out and ready to head home and rest for a while. When they apparated to her flat Draco laid in the bed with her and pulled her into his chest and they talked about the day at her parents as she fell asleep. He vowed to himself as he watched her that he would keep the promise he made man to man and earn her father's respect.

**AN2: This is a bit of a filler chapter but it will be important later so it had to happen! I hope you enjoy and I just want to thank all of you for your support and encouragement, I honestly feel that I am lucky to have such wonderful readers when so many others have mean ones! Thanks so much!**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: I sincerely apologize for the time this chapter took and the shortness of the chapter. For those of you who are animal lovers and your pets are family you will understand I'm sure. My baby Little Bit who is a little Yorkshire Terrier and is 13 years old had a bit of an accident during grooming and got his leg severely cut. He had to be rushed to the Emergency Vet hospital and they knocked him out because the cut was too big and deep for medical glue and he needed stitches. He's sore but doing well enough that I was able to get my brain turned back on and finish this up! I have two human kids and 2 canine kids and I love my furry kids almost as much as my human kids, so I hope you all understand that he needed me to care for him for a few days. I also hope you enjoy this chapter as well, even though it ends with a bit of a cliffie! Clumsy!**

**.**

**.**

Draco stood back from the crowd surrounding Hermione and proudly watched as his woman was hugged and passed back and forth among their friends congratulating her.

I was game night at 12 Grimmauld place and they had just announced her pregnancy and the engagement to their friends officially. She was showing off the ring they had chosen together to all the girls, guys just didn't really care about that sort of thing. She had chosen a pink stone to honor and remember a close cousin who had died of breast cancer a couple years back. It was a princess cut which Draco wanted because it fit her in his mind.

"Congrats Draco!" Harry said shaking Draco's hand and pulling him back to reality.

"Thanks Potter." Draco said, and then got a mischievous look on his face. "How do you look in a dress Potter?"

"Huh?"

"Ha! You're her best friend so I wonder how hideous you're going to look in a bridesmaid gown." Draco got out while laughing at the picture in his head.

"Ha, ha, ha funny man. Joke is on you if I'm maid of honor. Hermione always said it would be fun if both of us were in her future wedding so if I'm on her side that leaves Ron as your best man!" Harry said laughing himself now.

"Bloody Hell. Merlin will rise from the dead and snog Umbridge while dancing naked by the Black Lake before Weasel is ever my best man!" Draco stated vehemently.

Harry just laughed and they left to join the crowd which was setting up two Twister mats for their game night; tonight was Twisted Shots night. The game is simple in theory but next to impossible after about three shots of fire whiskey when everyone tends to end up in a laughing twisted pile on the floor. Due to the pregnancy Hermione was the official spinner and healer of the injuries from so many people getting twisted and falling!

.

.

.

A month later and Hermione was sitting at the table in the kitchen of the Burrow facing down some upset women. Molly, Narcissa, Jean, and Ginny were all trying to change her mind about the wedding. It was useless of course because she and Draco had already made up their mind and were quite excited for their peaceful ceremony whether the others liked it or not.

"It doesn't matter how many times you say that we should have the big ceremony Molly because this is what we both want. Look at it like this, you all get a nice lovely vacation in Bora Bora and we get the lovely beach ceremony we want. Well not ceremony so much as small intimate moment." Hermione answered. "Now, I hope we're done trying to change my mind and ready to get to planning for what we want as a couple. I need help getting it all together!"

Molly and Narcissa also had taken issue with the idea that Hermione was having two best men and one Matron of Honor and one bridesmaid since this went against tradition. Mostly though they weren't titles just the friends she wanted standing by her as she celebrated her love of Draco.

"They are the ones who stood by me through everything and that is who I want standing by me at the moment I marry Draco. Harry, Ron, Fleur and Ginny will be by my side in Bora Bora. Can we all just accept this is a different kind of wedding and move on instead of trying to change what we want?" Hermione huffed!

They were all duly chastised and nobody raised any more arguments. Hermione was thankful for that as she was suffering from morning sickness to a severe extreme. She got sick whenever she was stressed, sat up to quick, woke up or any other time it decided to knock her on her ass. Poor Draco being her mate was experiencing it all with her as he could sense her feelings. So she wasn't surprised when he walked through the door and made them all take a break. She smiled as she walked into his arms and kissed him.

"One more week and we'll be getting married and having a trip of a lifetime with our loved ones! I can't wait, love." Hermione sighed and smiled at him.

"I can't wait either 'Mione, it feels as if I've waited ten lifetimes for that day."

.

.

.

One week and six hours later and Hermione was stepping onto a beach barefoot and looking at all her loved ones gathered together for her walk down the "aisle" which was really just a path made with rocks on either side to guide she and her father to the ceremony.

She wore a simple strapless cotton dress that blew with the breeze coming in from the ocean and her hair was loose with baby's breath flowers weaved into it. She wore a smile as she finally made it to Draco's side and handed her bouquet of Lavender and Jasmine off to Fleur and smiled at her 'bridal party' who smiled back at her. Draco had Pansy, Blaise, Greg, and Theo Nott standing with him. Her attention was then returned to Draco as the official cleared his throat and began the ceremony. Years later she wouldn't be able to recall anything of the ceremony but she could describe each and every emotion that played out in those silver grey eyes she loved so much because at the moment she looked into them during the ceremony she was lost in them.

That evening a party was in full swing on the beach in celebration of the two becoming husband and wife. They had a bonfire and not too far away an area had been cleared for dancing. There was also a table filled with food that Mrs. Weasley and Jean Granger were in charge of. It was all informal and a bit chaotic at times and absolutely everything Hermione had ever dreamed of when she thought of this day. She just never would have pictured a groom as perfect for her as her Draco was.

That's what he felt like to her, hers and she was his. Not in the possessive and controlling way but in the comforting I'll always be there for this person and vice versa way. It felt comforting and safe and Draco felt like her home now.

She and Draco were dancing a slow dance later when she gasped all of a sudden and her hands flew to her stomach scaring Draco at first.

"What is it? Is something wrong with the baby?" He asked worriedly.

"No, Draco my husband, I just felt her move!" Hermione answered with an awed voice and happy tears flowing from her eyes.

Draco reached his hands to feel the movement but he was disappointed to find that he couldn't feel the baby himself.

"It will be a few weeks still before anyone but me can feel her, but it's just so real now. I can feel her Draco!" She kissed him on the lips. "We're a family now."

"You do realize that there is a 50/50 chance that she is in fact a _he_, right?" He asked laughing. She just rolled her eyes at him.

.

.

.

A week later the couple bid farewell to their loved ones who joined them on their wedding ceremony/vacation and departed for Titusville, Florida where they were spending a week alone for the end of their honeymoon.

While in Florida they visited Disney World which was fun even though Hermione couldn't ride rides because there was so much else to do! They visited Sea World and fell in love with the animals. They spent a day on the beach where Draco enjoyed the view of Hermione's small baby bump that you could just start to see if you were looking for it. She still turned him on in her bikini and maybe just a bit more due to the baby bump because he knew that was where his child rested safe and warm for now.

On their fourth morning they were in bed and Draco was in the pleasurable process of waking his bride in a very slow manner. As his hand was slowly working its way upwards from her bump there was a loud tapping at the window. Draco rushed to the window to let the bird in because this was a Muggle hotel and it would look odd to someone if they happened to be watching. He couldn't help being cranky with the stupid bird who interrupted the fun he had planned for when his wife awoke fully to her husband's ministrations.

Not to worry about the owl though because he bit Draco's hand for the rudeness and clipped his ear when he took off. "Bloody, damn menace of a bird!"

"What's going on Draco?" Hermione asked Draco sleepily as he opened the letter.

_Dear Hermione and Draco,_

_Please come home! I'm sorry 'Mione but it's your dad, he suffered a major heart attack last night and I need you here with us at the hospital._

_Love,_

_Mom_

Hermione watched as all the blood left her husband's face and knew that whatever he was reading was bad. It was confirmed when he looked up at her and his eyes spoke of sadness, and fear as he slowly he handed over the letter to her.

**AN2: So this was my answer to not being able to write the wedding ceremony that I had originally planned out for both Harry/Ginny and Draco/Hermione. I wanted to have it appear to be something you were viewing from outside, like if you were flying overhead, you could picture it all but not hear any of it. Anyway, that's how I hope it came across. Leave me lots of reviews please and I will give you a very long chapter next time! Love you all!**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: So, this story is quickly coming to its end. The Veela question is answered, they are mated and fate has given them their child already. The life debt will be wrapped up by the end of this chapter, not much left to do. My next story will be **_**VERY**_** different for me; and I'm sure I will have some of my loyal readers sit it out for that story. However; if you are like me and I know some of you are and you like Twilight as well as Harry Potter this next story is for you! I am going to dive headfirst into a Hermione/Jacob crossover story. I'm extraordinarily nervous and angsty about it because all my stories have been HP. But as you have learned by now Clumsy loves a challenge! So with that said, if you are interested in checking out my next story it should be posted sometime next week after this one is concluded! It will be slower though probably because I'm going to post as I write where usually I have at least half a story done before publishing so hang in there with me because you know I won't abandon it! Now, enjoy this jam packed dramatic chapter and tell me what ya think! Clumsy!**

.

.

.

Hermione rushed down the halls of the Muggle hospital with Draco trying to catch up. When she finally reached the waiting room for the cardiac ICU she found her mother and ran straight into her arms.

"How is he?" Hermione cried.

"I'm sorry I had to call you back home on your honeymoon baby girl but we had no idea if he would make it or not." Jean explained. "He woke up about an hour ago for about ten minutes. He's weak and tired but they say he'll make it. There's been some damage done to his heart but with a change in diet plus they are going to start him on some medications and hopefully with some work on his part and some sacrifices he will live to be a very old grandpa teasing your babies!"

.

.

Hermione left her mom in the waiting room to go outside and make phone calls with her cell because the hospital frowned on the use of them inside the building as they tended to mess with some of the electronic equipment. When she reached the lobby she dialed the telephone number for Harry first.

"Hello." Harry answered on the first ring because he'd been awaiting her call.

"Hi Harry. Dad is going to be okay he just needs a bit of a lifestyle change and he'll be fine." She said.

"Oh 'Mione I'm so relieved. Gin and I are going to come visit him this weekend; we're picking up an extra copy of the Prophet for him and some of the things he likes from Fred and George's shop. We figured since he's basically as loony over magical things as Arthur is over Muggle stuff that he'd get a kick out of it, plus he knows to keep it hidden from all the Muggles there." He laughed.

Hermione giggled as she crossed the street, deciding to get a cup of tea from the coffee shop across the street. She'd been so intent on what Harry was saying however she forgot the most basic and important rules of crossing the street…she failed to look first. When she looked up all she had time to do was scream.

.

.

.

"Jean, if you're alright I'm going to catch up to 'Mione. She's been distraught and I'm sure it isn't healthy for her or our child." Draco said. He didn't know why but he had a bad feeling about Hermione. His Veela was telling him to hurry but it made no sense because how in the world could she possibly be hurt in a Muggle Hospital?

Nevertheless he quickened his footsteps and just missed the lift doors as they shut behind Hermione. He decided to just take the stairs so he went through the right door and took off running.

At first he didn't see her through the crowd of people but inevitably he spotted her and let out a sigh of relief when he saw she was safe with his own two eyes. He slowed his pace as he was almost to her as they went through the door heading outside. He stopped to hold the door open for a little old lady pushing a walker and then turned around and his heart about stopped and then he ran.

He just made it with enough time to push her out of the way as a car came at them. Then he felt incredible pain as he felt the car make impact with his left hip and leg throwing him to the side and when he landed the force of the blow caused him to roll over and over, every landing on that leg was agony. He remained conscious through sheer force of will. He knew she would be too upset if he passed out and his mate's safety and child's safety came first and foremost with him.

.

.

"Draco!" Hermione screamed as she got up and ran for him while some onlookers ran into the hospital to get help for the man on the street.

When she reached his side she already had tears pouring from her eyes. "Oh thank God!" She cried as she saw those beautiful silver eyes open and alert even though they showed a great deal of pain, he was alive!

When the hospital emergency room staff ran out they lifted him onto a stretcher and he made Hermione promise to have herself and the baby checked because he was afraid of how she landed when he pushed her so hard. Then he was rushed away into the ER for help.

.

.

.

Draco whined like a little boy frazzling Hermione's nerves.

"Why the hell couldn't this have happened in front of St. Mungo's? Completely aggravating that I have to stay here overnight when it could be totally healed by now!" he grumbled at Hermione.

"Come on now Malfoy, stop complaining. Look at it like this; that life debt between you and 'Mione is paid in full now." Ron the idiot said. Draco shot him the evil eye for that comment.

"Love, could you do something about this babbling, bumbling band of baboons?" Draco asked Hermione then laughed at Ron's stunned face while Hermione rolled her eyes at the pair.

Not long after that a nurse came in and announced visiting hours were over for the evening and Ron, Harry, Ginny, Blaise, Theo, and Pansy stood up and said their goodbyes on the way out the door.

Hermione climbed up in bed with him when the nurse left careful not to jiggle him too much. She leaned up and kissed him hard, "Don't you do that to me again! I was so scared you were dead!"

He kissed her back and said, "I promise the next time I see a car about to plow into my wife and unborn child I will just sit back and watch the show." Sarcasm dripping from his lips making Hermione chuckle a little.

"I love you Draco, and I'm sorry you are hurt because I was careless." She said meekly. He pulled her closer and they both just laid there listening to the other breathe as they slipped off to sleep.

.

.

.

Draco was released the following day and after a quick stop by St. Mungo's his cast was removed and broken bones were healed in a jiffy. They then went home to Malfoy Manor where his parents had been redecorating; well his mom really did the work, the newlywed couple's own wing of the small castle.

"I hope you like this Hermione dear, but if you don't please don't be afraid to hurt my feelings because we want this to feel like home to you." Narcissa told her nervously.

"I can't believe how beautiful it all is! It's perfect!" Hermione said as she reached for a new closed door.

"Wait!" Narcissa insisted. "Before you go in this room I want you to know that your mother and I did this room all by ourselves, although obviously magic made it a bit easier. She and your dad were supposed to be here when you and Draco saw this room and now that they can't be here I just want you to know that this is a gift from the four of us, for our children and our grandchild."

Hermione slowly opened the door and gasped! It was the most amazingly beautiful nursery with an attached doorway into her and Draco's bedroom. There were two murals on opposite walls the first had all manner of magical creatures that she adored. The direct opposite wall was a giant Quidditch Pitch with actual players and balls flying around which Draco loved. There was a lovely Rosewood crib, changing table, wardrobe, and rocking chair spread out with lovely white fabric with dragonflies and butterflies floating lazily around a bush. The pattern repeated throughout the room on blankets and cushions and curtains. Hermione had tears of joy leaking from her eyes.

"Oh Cissa, it's so amazing!" She cried and turned around to hug her new mother in law and then moved on to look at Lucius. She sized him up for a few seconds then gave in and hugged him as well. He froze up at first but she just held the hug until she felt his arms wrap around her awkwardly and pat her back while Narcissa and Draco watched. She looked up and smiled at him when she pulled away, she was so grateful that they could leave the past where it belonged.

.

.

.

Hermione and Draco lay in bed that night cuddled together and talked about nonsensical things; nothing of any true import and Hermione decided that this felt so much like home already that she needn't have worried about being terrified of living here. She finally let go of that night of horror she was here for during the war. She was home with her family now.

**AN: Just one chapter left after this but I was wondering if you all want an epilogue? I can write it either way, just end with the final chapter or do the epilogue. Tell me which you prefer in a review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: This is it, just this chapter and it's done! This is a fluffy, hopefully humorous little chapter full of warmth, and gooey love! Clumsy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hermione was busy in the flower garden where she was carefully pulling weeds and tending to plants and flowers that grew in her favorite place of Malfoy Manor. She found that she was a very capable gardener now that it wasn't just for a grade as when she was in Herbology class.

She'd awakened that morning feeling achy and her back was bothering her. She guessed that was just another one of those negative side effects of carrying a baby that was estimated to be around 7lbs around inside your body.

She got lost in her thoughts of Draco as she weeded and she smiled to herself. Draco had been so sweet to her during her entire pregnancy and had become fiercely protective. She would lay in bed at night as he laid next to her with his head right next to her very large bump and read the copy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard that Professor Dumbledore had left for her in his will. He also read other Muggle stories like Peter Pan and Your Mama is a Llama but she cracked up one night when he pulled out a copy of Quidditch Through the Ages and started reading claiming that it was never too early to start your child's Quidditch education and then proceeded to read that to the baby just like he had read the other stories. The funny thing was that the baby responded. She would feel it move towards Draco's voice and follow if he moved and you could watch her belly move accordingly!

They had however had difficulty over what to name the baby. They just could not agree on names. For a girl she liked Emmalyn and he insisted on Jordanna, and for a boy she wanted Charlie and he liked Orion. She was getting a bit stressed because they had passed her due date five days ago and she knew that they were running out of time to settle on the name.

Sighing as she returned from her rambling thoughts she gathered up her gardening tools and put them in her basket. She began the work of getting to her feet which wasn't so easy these days. Just as she was on her feet and went to straighten her back and stretch she had one of those back pains but this was a much more intense and focused pain that kind of rolled from her back to her abdomen. Then once that had begun to ease she felt fluid run down her legs to puddle around her feet, and the pain began again.

Thinking very hard on that night by the pond with Draco when they had marked each other she pointed her wand and said, "Expecto Patronum," then she whispered for help because she couldn't make it all the way into the Manor alone. She watched as her sweet little otter swam away through the air and walked to the bench she sat at when Draco was hunting for his mate.

There was next a very happy déjà vu moment when Draco burst through the trees in a panic. "What's wrong honey?" He asked her bending his knees on the ground before her and his hands went to her baby bump.

"Absolutely nothing is wrong love, it's just time to go to the hospital and greet our little bundle of joy who has decided it is time to make an appearance!" She said as she smiled and the smile he loved most graced her beautiful face, it was that happy joyous smile that reached all the way to her eyes. He got a little lost in her chocolate eyes when they lit up the way they were just then so it took a few seconds for what she said to sink in.

Then all of a sudden he was running in fifteen different directions making Hermione giggle at the show he was putting on.

"Gotta get the bag, have to inform everyone, and have to get 'Mione and the baby to Mungo's. Wait, what?" He muttered quietly.

"I said you need to relax and calm down dear. We have plenty of time and first I need you to help me up to our room so I can shower and change clothes. Plus you have to help me shave my legs and paint my toenails because I can't see or reach my feet and legs." Hermione directed him. "Then we can get the bag and head to the hospital. While they are getting me settled in you can inform Harry and Blaise and those two will tell everyone else."

Draco rolled his eyes thinking she was kidding with him about the legs and toenails as he picked her up and apparated directly into their bedroom. So he was a bit surprised when she grabbed his hand and dragged him into the bathroom and found himself shaving her legs. After the shower was over she got dressed and handed him a bottle of nail polish but he just took his wand and tapped her toes. "Can we go now Miss Procrastination please? You're showered, changed, shaved and polished. Now I am going to take you to the hospital before you find 15 other things to do to delay it!" He grumbled at her, worried they wouldn't get there in time no matter how many times she told him it would be hours and hours before it was time to deliver. He grabbed her hand and twisted them into space to reappear safely and on time in St. Mungo's.

.

.

.

Draco Malfoy learned something new about his sweet, tender-hearted wife while she worked to give birth. Inside that special soul was a very scary person who could have even Voldy pee his pants in fear! All he had done was lean over to try to kiss her forehead to show his support as she pushed so hard and what did he get for it you may ask; well his sweet little wife tried to rip his face off! She grabbed on and squeezed his face so hard there were fingernail marks on his face!

After he learned not to get his face in her line of vision she squeezed his hand so hard she broke his pinky finger and he hand to bring out his wand and repair it as the healers were focused on her and the babe. He decided right then that next time he was going to wait out in the waiting room! The next second he smiled to himself knowing he'd be right beside her no matter what and that he'd probably need to learn a few more healing spells before it was time for the next child.

When the baby was out and the healer said "It's a girl!" he felt tears on his cheeks and bent down to kiss his wife while their tears mixed together because they were so overjoyed. They settled for naming her Emmalyn Jordana Malfoy, and their little Emm was gorgeous. She had no hair to speak of; bald as her butt! With amazing brown eyes and her little nose all scrunched up. She was a real miracle.

Once Hermione and Emma were cleaned up and the bed linens had been changed Draco had invited all their loved ones into the room. Grannies were both in tears and fussing over whom the baby looked the most like while the gramps were rolling their eyes and shaking their heads at their wives all the while trying to sneak glimpses of Emma over their shoulders.

He was getting a little tired of everyone being here; he loved them all of course but he just wanted a little bit of time alone with his wife and daughter. Hermione must have been able to sense this, or maybe she just wanted time alone herself because she started yawning and when nobody was looking she gave him a cute and quick little wink and then had the loudest and longest of the yawns so far. Ginny and Fleur picked up on it and started herding everyone out.

"She's amazing you guys. Good job." Ginny said before walking out the door leaving the new parents alone for the first time with their daughter.

Draco climbed up in the bed with Hermione as she held Emmalyn and wrapped an arm around her while giving his finger to his daughter to hold in her tiny, perfect little fist.

"We did it 'Mione! We have our Veela's happy and content and we have each other and Emma and it was worth every minute it took to get here. I love you so much." Draco said and then kissed her lips very gently.

.

.

.

**AN: There is the last regular chapter! It's been such a fun story to tell and I loved the ride of writing it! There is going to be a short epilogue that I may even have up as soon as tomorrow or the next day. Thanks for all your reviews that helped this story along and I hope the reviews continue as long as the story is up to read. Just because it is finished shouldn't stop you reviewing please!**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN1: This is it for the story; for now. Yes that's right I said for now because I am giving you the epilogue as you asked for it, however I am also writing it in a manner that I can go back and still do a sequel pretty easily with the characters already established in the story! I have a couple ideas for it, but it will be a while because I have a twin exchange one-shot challenge to polish and then my Hermione/Jacob crossover story which I'm totally excited about and completely terrified of screwing up but I love a challenge! Enjoy the end of this story, and if you don't enjoy it don't throw them tomatoes at me! Clumsy!**

**.**

**.**

Hermione sat back on her porch swing with Fleur next to her as they watched their great-grandchildren together. They had these children in common because Bill and Fleur's granddaughter Amalie married Hermione and Draco's grandson and together had little Charlie David who was 4 years old today. They had a cookout and 4th birthday party at Malfoy Manor. They also had two great granddaughters as well.

Fleur had moved into the Manor with Hermione because her wing of the house was so big and empty now that Draco had passed on. Bill was gone now too. Since Hermione was 86 years old now and Fleur a few years older than her most everyone they had known when they were young and beginning their families had died now. There was the two of them, Charlie, Luna, and Neville. All but three had died of natural causes; Seamus died from injuries sustained in an explosion in his lab and Arthur and Molly Weasley died in a car accident. It was a cloudy day and he had been flying another car when they crashed into a cliff they never saw coming. At least nobody else had been hurt and that was the only blessing in the loss that still hurt.

Losing Draco was like losing a piece of herself, a best friend, mate, and lover all in one go and Hermione only got through with the help of Fleur and Bill. The death was made worse because that was all her best friends gone except Fleur. Harry, Ron, and Gin had been gone for a few years when Draco passed. Hermione had been in agony over her loss but had a promise to keep. He had made her promise something on his deathbed and she had now fulfilled it.

"_Love, I want you to make me a promise. Live! I don't want to meet you on the other side until you've at least held one great grandchild in your strong arms. Don't just pass the time either; I mean you've got to really live." He said as his body was in the process of shutting down from kidney failure._

"_I promise Draco, my love." Hermione couldn't argue with him when he was suffering like this._

"_You're still as beautiful as the day you hopped into my lap at that café when you arrived for our meeting." He said with a smile. "Every laugh line, every age spot and gray hair, they all add up to show what a remarkable life we've had. I am going to miss waking up in your arms but I know I won't wait long because you've never been able to keep your hands off me." He cracked the joke with a smirk on his face and made her smile._

She had then stayed at his bedside and held his hand as he left this world and began a new journey ahead of her; but she would catch up because her time was now up. She didn't ever see any sort of divination as useful; but this time she saw her future and it was no longer here. Tonight she would walk the path Draco had cleared before her and join her love as she slept.

She gave her family gathered around as much of herself as she could today so they would know she loved each of them so much. She had told Fleur and they had said their goodbyes because they both knew her time was up. But she was so very happy that she would soon hold her mate in her arms again.

.

.

Hermione put on her prettiest dress and she did her hair up in a pretty French braid. She then walked over to her bed and lay down on the cover and closed her eyes and awaited her fate.

When she next opened her eyes she couldn't believe what she was seeing. She pinched herself even to make sure it wasn't a dream. There standing six feet away was her mate; but it was him at the age they were when they marked each other. He was so beautiful that tears fell from her eyes as she ran and threw herself into his strong arms and kissed his amazing lips that she had been missing for so very long.

"You're beautiful, love. I've been missing you so much for so long." She said tearfully.

"I was never gone 'Mione. I've been with you every day you just couldn't see me."

They walked away as Draco led her into their future; hand in hand.

.

.

**AN2: I just want to thank all of you for the reviews; I can't tell you how much it means to receive them. There were enough that I wasn't always able to answer every one of them but believe me I read every last one and I will continue to check the reviews and answer them even though the story is over!**


End file.
